Double Trouble
by Willow-sama
Summary: Sarah's married and has no rememberance of the labyrinth...what happens when her 16 year old daughter wishes her brothers away and falls victim to Jareths trix, what if she has to stay and become apart of the Undergrounds society? What School?
1. Chapter 1: Little Red Book

Double Trouble

The air was unnervingly quiet. Only the sounds of dried autumn leaves dancing over the naked sidewalks could be heard. Skipping and plundering around until the hands of the soothing wind would pick it up gently, cradle it for a while then place it once again in a new surrounding. Or if you directed your ears to the west and listened hard enough you could be able to catch the sound of warn objects at the local play ground, groan in protest as the breeze past on through their rickety floor boards.

It was a bitter evening. Thunder clapped over head and dark storm clouds rolled throughout the evening sky, threatening to drench all with its tears. Although it was concealed firmly behind blankets of rain clouds, the moon still hung in space, showering down upon the earth with its entire splendor. Permitting anyone who glanced upwards long enough, could possibly catch a shying gaze at the pale pearl, only to once again be reverted back behind a dark swarthy curtain.

Everything and everyone seemed to be put to rest within the contentment of their homes, snuggled close to the mattress with a nice feather comforter pulled around them selves.

Whether entangled between bed sheets or their loved ones, it was only a matter of time before both hazy eyes drifted shut. Swept away into dreams and fantasies...

All but one.

One mortal foolish enough to disobey the laws of the night, stooped low beneath the comforts of her quilt, snaked above and around herself to keep the glow of her flashlight at bay. She hovered over the small warn pages of a red leathered booklet. Nose brushing slightly against the weary pages soaking up every sentence and paragraph her young eyes could take in. she sighed engrossed into the mood within the leaflet, jumping slightly as a great boom thundered in the distance.

Her gaze instantly shot towards the window, switching off her light to glance wonderingly out the rain stained glass. The sky was an obscure mixture of grays and muddy blues, anything passed the green blanketed yard was instantly swallowed up by an immense on poor of dense fog.

Silently leaving the enjoyment of her bed, the young women snaked across the room and settled once anew on the plush cushions of her window seat. How she enjoyed the sounds of the rain droplets pelting down upon the warn tills of the roof top. Running down to collect in the gutter then fall down a pipe and drain to the ground. She held a pillow close to her chest by wrapping two long arms securely around each side. She stifled a yawn leaning her head against the fogged reflection of herself. Her curly auburn locks slipping from her back onto her shoulders framing her soft complexion.

Her cheek brushed up against the clouded cool glass, bringing a shiver to her lips. As much as she wanted to forget the sensation it was beginning to numb her. Slowly she brought up her knees and rolled into a tight ball, she was soon lulled to sleep by the sounds of the winds picking up. Howling their way through the limbs of trees and pounding on the sides of houses. Causing the old weary house in which the girl slept in to creak and mourn for the weather to withdraw from its treacherous bullying. Her last thoughts before her head hit the soft cushions were of a snow white object that soundlessly flashed passed her window. Of course the girl by then was so far gone that she really couldn't tell her mother from a bed post, she seemingly paid no mind and drifted off into a dream filled with goblins, wishes and crystals.

But what she didn't know was two mismatched eyes stooped in the shadows of a tree watching thoughtfully through the wind and the rain, a dark and mischievous smirk played upon his pale face... some how he would get his revenge and what better way then to do it by influencing the second generation of the Williams...

Morning came to the girl with a jolt. Snapping her deep green eyes open to see two small dark curly haired boys jumping up and down at the end of her bed, chanting her name over and over again to wake her from her slumber.

"Tweebs what are you doing in my room?" she asked hissing through her teeth and glaring non end at her small twin brothers.

"Wizzy mommy toed us to get you up fo breakfas," the one on the right squeeked happily jumping slightly and raise his hands in the air. The other nodded while doing the same as his big brother, by five minutes, and added, "Yeah daddy says to toos."

Elizabeth sighed while falling back in her pillow. The two boys proceeded jumping up and down on her bed.

"Alright!" she yelled startling the two. "Just get out and let me get dressed." The duo obeyed and climbed from the bed, reaching the partially opened door they both had to use their small hands and body weight to clumsily close the door. She listened for a second as their tiny feet covered by feety-pajamas, run down the hall. Rolling her eyes she slipped from her bed, just as she was half way towards her closet, she stopped with realization that she indeed woke up in her bed. She glanced from her window seat to her rumpled mattress. She could have sworn she had curled up beneath the sufficiency of her window setting and was soothed to sleep by the sounds of the storm. She shook her head and looked away from the window. Surely her father had come in to check on her before he went to bed and saw that she wasn't in hers.

Elizabeth pushed her thoughts aside as she pealed the clothing from her skin and into a comfortable pair of warn jeans. Passing her window and bed, she sifted through a pill of dirty odds and ends until she came across a shirt that looked and smelt reasonable to wear and slipped it on as well. Pulling on a pair of socks she found on the ground, Elizabeth sluggishly exited her roomy abode and entered the hall were toys and miscellaneous objects scattered the flooring. She cringed when she thought of what her step grandmother would say and do if she had seen how much the family house was let go.

Finger paintings the twins had done in the past and family portraits old and new lined the walls of the Williams and Green family house hold. Elizabeth made a face at each sour puss appearance of an aunt or uncle and cumbersomely moved along down the staircase and into the living room where another dilemma met her path. Cautiously moving through and over debris of stuffed animals, plastic toy trucks and such, she lunged for the kitchen door which stood breached slightly in its hinges.

Sarah Green Williams looked towards the door in surprise as her daughter inelegantly pushed through the door with one arm and leg, but looked onward when her husband began to speak,

"Bout time luv," he said silkily, not looking up from the challenge at hand. A bowl of cereal had spilled, diffusing across the island's counter. He was busily mopping up the milk and wheat O's with a prehistoric wash cloth that had seen better days. Robert ran a hand through his dishwater blonde hair as he finally tore his eyes away from his work to look at his eldest child. He wore a dark red wool shirt with tan formal pants and black belt with matching dress shoes. His expression was tired giving him an older look about him. "Where?" he asked, choosing his words carefully not to make his daughter upset with him again.

Elizabeth scratched her arm foolishly glancing at the twins, who were seemingly scribbling on paper, coloring books and on anything that was compatible to draw upon. She scowled at the fact that her mother sat doing nothing to prevent Jonathon from highlighting words into her cook book while Jareth sat making stick figures in the dictionary.

"Elizabeth Lynn," her father probed. Her green eyes snapped towards his brown ones.

"I was with Tiffany," she said flatly moving passed her mother wordlessly and reached up to pull a cereal box from the cupboard.

"Tiffany," her father replied just as flat, "was at her sister's dance recital." Elizabeth stopped the process of pouring the contents into a bowl to gaze at her father dumbfounded. Her stupidity quickly turned to rage as she slammed the cereal box to the white tilling counter.

"You've been spying on me!"

"Elizabeth you were two hours late! What were we suppose to do?" Her mothers emerald eyes sparkled with concern.

Elizabeth glanced her way and gave her a sour look, "I said I was sorry."

"Please let me finish." Her mother stated giving her child a stern face. "Your father and I put great confidence into you. You get good grades, you're incredibly talented. What's gotten into you Elizabeth? We raised you better than this. The least you could have done was told us what you were up to or even called to tell us you were alright. We were worried sick."

Elizabeth looked from one parent to another, her face solemn as if she were about to break down and cry while saying how sorry she was and that she never meant to worry either one of them. "Can't I do anything right?" she asked quietly, staring at the ground. Leave it to her mother to bring on the guilt trip. No matter how much she hated and despised it, her parents always seemed to make her complaints or worries seem dumb and not worth being stressed about.

"All we are trying to say is we'd like to know where your going from now on luv," her father's words were calm, as he brought the rag to the sink. Her mother watched her boys as they spoke joyfully amongst one another. Her eyes softened seeing a slight resemblance within the two from a certain boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Elizabeth sighed bringing a hand to her forehead and rubbing at the on coming migraine. "So basically what your saying is I've been put on a leash."

"What a horrible thing to say." Sarah exclaimed, "Were only doing what's best for you."

Elizabeth brought up her hands in defeat and looked tiredly out the window, her eyes brimming with tears, "What have you ever done that was best for me," she mumbled. "You hardly ever know what my plans are anymore. You never ask me! You just assume I'll do this, or just assume I do that. What about what I want. Don't you care?"

"You're a strong and out spoken girl. We just assumed you would tell us." Elizabeth nodded her head confirming what she had just said earlier.

"Haven't you noticed that nobody in this home has been the same since those goblins entered the house hold?" a hand was brought to her reddened cheeks as Elizabeth wiped furiously at her skin, beads of tears flowed freely down her face and slipped from her chin and onto her shirt causing a puddle of tears staining the thin fabric in numerous of places.

Ms. William Green's eyebrow rose while pursing her lips. Although she wanted to look stern and unwavering by her daughter's tears, Sarah's eyes gave her away. She slowly walked towards her daughter, "Lizzy," she said placing a hand on her shoulder; the other was lifted to her cheek wiping tenderly at the swollen skin. "Don't cry dear. Just tell us were you were last night and we'll leave it at that."

Elizabeth rose her eyes to meet her mother's searching for any false hopes. All she had found was love and concern. She swallowed and nodded her head. "All right I'll tell you. I was never with Tiffany," both parents nodded their heads. They could recall hearing this part already, yet kept silent to let her continue with her confession. But before she could utter another word, Elizabeth was cut off by the sounds of a great thud and of a babies cry. All heads snapped towards the table where the two boys once had been.

Sarah rushed out the doors immediately fearing the worst possibilities as all mothers do for their children. Skidding to a halt in the living room, she found one crying Jareth and a helpless looking Jonathon glimpsing around for is mother to help his wounded play mate.

He found his mother and gave a look of puzzlement, his big blue eyes watering as he rushed towards his mother.

"Mommy Jay Jay feal down and bwok du bace. I'z tried to tell him no, mommy and daddy wont likes it but be stills went and tried to goes on the shelfses and look at the ball." He began to cry, "and now Jay Jay's dies, he fell and dies mommy!" Sarah pulled her child close as her husband hurried towards their other son to see if he was all right.

He picked his son up nimbly watching carefully he didn't hurt him and placed his head against his shoulder, tears flowing down his pudgy pace staining his father's shirt as well as his own. He curling up in his father's embrace grabbing at the red wool fearing as if he let go his father would drop him. Mrs. Green came up besides her husband and began to coo to each of her resless sons.

"Now babe what happened?" Sarah questioned softly to Jareth, running a hand through his short curly hair while still holding onto the other sibling.

"Being bads as usuals," complained Jonathon rubbing his face against his mother's chest for comfort. "and nows your dies."

"I'm nots dies," Jareth countered shooting his brother a look.

"Yes youse did I's saws you! You feal froms there," he pointed towards the shelf, "then hits the floor and went dies." He waved his hands around dramatically. "And nows youse walking dead like in the's movies!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two as she sat leaning up against the doorframe leading into the living room. How her brother Jareth seemed to be so dramatic at times, and her brother Jonathon so mysterious.

Sarah shot her daughter a disapproving look.

"What!?"

"What have I told you about exposing your brothers to such violence and absurdness as in your monster movies?"

"They're not absurd and I haven't shown them anything after the last time I got into trouble!"

"Elizabeth Lynn Green don't yell at your mother," her father said raising his voice in warning.

"I'm not bloody yelling. And why are you defending her, she yells at me all the time." Elizabeth cried, glaring daggers into her father.

"She's your mother."

Elizabeth grumbled something about how unfare they were and how they accused her of everything and salked off towards her room, giving every member of the house hold a quick disgusted glare before nything she could get her hands on or that was in her way.

Both parents sighed in inuision as they directed therir attention back towards the tak at hand

Giving every member of the house hold a quick disgusted glare, Elizabeth stormed from the room. Her appetite long forgotten now replaced with dripping hot anger. She didn't care how immature she was acting, her mother and father just didn't understand.

Elizabeth had dropped to her bed in a heap. Her cheeks red with a passion and her golden-brown locks flayed out in all directions molding to the shape of her face and the folds and creases of the frilly blue pillow that her head was cradled upon. They had nothing to worry about she was just at the park as usual reciting lines from the little red book she found in the attic. Like sand the hours had slipped through her fingers and before she knew it the sun began to set, casting golden yellows, warm reds, and ginger oranges flooding across the sky.

Birds seemed to be no where in sight as she ran down the streets, turning and zig zagging in and out of alley ways to get home on time. It smelt of rain by the time she stepped through the back door, gray gloomy storm clouds slung over head, killing any one in high spirits in hope of a nice warm peaceful evening.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Even if it sounded so much easier to recite these words to her self in front of the mirror or repeat it none end in her mind, it didn't change the fact that her parents hadn't grasped the concept that she liked to keep to herself. Tiffany had been a girl that she made up to get her parents off her back about not having any friends. Well being parents and after a year of no show of the spurious best pal Tiffany, one tends to get suspicious. Later on in the week Elizabeth's mother brings up the subject of Tiffany. Turns out she called the school looking for the girl's last name and phone number. Imagine to Elizabeth's surprise when she came home to find a total stranger sitting in her room, waiting with a white toothed grin that would make anyone sick and ending up spending three hours after school every day with the girl waiting agonizingly for her father to get off work to pick her up. Fortunately Tiffany was horrible at remembering things and had to be reminded of when they met. Which was never, but what nobody knows can't hurt them. Right?

She narrowed her eyebrows in frustration while racking her fingers through her tangled locks. Ripping out any hair that came in contact with her fingers. She rubbed her fore head and let out a long needed sigh.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon Elizabeth Green stayed in the contentment of her room. With the exceptions of bathroom breaks, no other mortal soul laid eyes on the stubborn opinionated mortal girl.

Well almost everyone.

It was night fall by the time Elizabeth seemed to stir from her room. Between the frustrations of parent problems and the lack of anything to do plagued the girl for the first couple of hours. Gradually as the minutes ticked on her eyelids began to feel like weights and soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, where nothing but blackness came to comforts her.

The clouds from the night before had effaced themselves but in return for their relinquish, they left a few unfortunate people in a muddle, and as the news caster predicted, more clouds moved in from the West taking their rightful place in the sky. A screech of an owl sounded not far away as Elizabeth was jerked awake by the earsplitting crash of what seemed a heavy object hitting up against glass and shattering it to pieces. Elizabeth began to breathe hard as she scrambled in the dark blindly for the switch of her bedside light. Just as she began to lose hope she caught an object with her shaky hands. Its basin felt cool and smooth underneath her finger tips and as she traveled upwards she found that it steadily becomes smaller topping it with a wide rimmed clothed canopy that could have only been the lamp shade. She smiled in triumph as she searched the body of the lamp for the wire. Finding it she rolled the knob between her thumb and fore finger, expecting the flash of the light to blind her she shielded her eyes with the light with her free hand. But with every click of the light nothing not even a flicker happened, this set a chill running down the back of her neck. The power had been knocked out. Slowly reaching under her pillow she produced a yellow flashlight. Her hands glided along the surface until she caught the knob and pushed down. Half expecting the flashlight to die out she didn't bother to point the bulb away from her face. Instantly a brilliant flash of light incased her upper torso, snapping her eyes shut she was met with many blurred dots dancing just beyond her vision. She sighed in relief feeling the comfort of heat against flesh, illuminating her soft peach skin and rosy red lips. Her eye-lashes fluttered open to the sounds of struggling and scratching over head. Swallowing hard at the lump that had been forming in her throat, Elizabeth left the security of her room, her destination the hall closet, the only possible way of entering attic. Discomfort of not knowing what lay beyond the door was unnerving to the young women...

To be continued. . .


	2. chapter 2: The Things That Go Thump In t...

Elizabeth's hands were shaking as she seized the cold smooth knob with sweaty fingers. Although her grip was quit firm and her jaw quit set, Elizabeth was horrified.

It was dripping through her every limb and crevice. Feeding off the last threads of nerve she had left, till maddening.

She had many times thought of returning safely to her room, where a nice blanket and pillow were calling to her. But her feet seemed to be on their own accord, for even

though they felt like jelly and her brain told them other wise, her feet pressed onwards, sinking in slightly with the plush of the carpet, grinding her sole into its soft surface

creating a small crater as she passed. Shadows surrounded her. And the bare walls with no insulation, brought in a draft that was chilling her exposed neck and arms, causing

goose bumps to spring up her back and her hair to stand on end. A couple of times she had jumped in surprise at a moan or creak in the floor boards. She slapped a hand on her

mouth to keep any sound from erupting, her heart throbbing against her rib cage. After calming herself down she proceeded down the hall, flashlight gripped tightly at hand.

Before she knew it she was facing the out line of the hallway door, her hand touched the knob nimbly and with circumspect raised her flashlight slightly just daring something to

jump from the eerie depths of the shadows at attempt to drag her in. Nothing happened so she progressed after a long pause of turning the small rounded handle. With a great tug

she pulled open the door. It swung back on its hinges weeping as its limbs were stretched. She sucked in air sharply as she glanced towards her parent's room petrified they would

awake thinking she was a brigand, to find her in this awkward position. But they did not. This puzzled Elizabeth to no extent. Having the attic window shatter was one thing but

the old rustic closet door right across from their room? She just didn't know what to make of it.

Pushing this into the back of her mind, Elizabeth clumsily climbed into the closet and noisily closed the door. She cringed while directing the light towards the ceiling, where it

danced upon an old hidden door leading up to the attic. Flashlight in the clenches of her jaw, Elizabeth braced both hands on either side of the small storage space intending on

using the shelf that was build into the wall as a ladder. She placed a foot on the bottom most shelf, testing it before putting her full body weight upon it she advanced ahead on to

the higher shelves, moving cleaning supplies and blankets as she worked upwards. When she finally had reached the top there came some more thumps trailing across the ceiling

as if the thing that had flown through or fell through the window was wounded in some way and was trying most desperately to flee from the accursed closed in space. She

stopped in an out stretched motion as she was about to push on the flimsy wood lid to bat it away from the entrance.

"Pull yourself together Liz." She told herself taking a couple of breaths. Now she was really starting to wonder why her parents had not awakened and maybe she should just

wait until morning to continue on her exploration. No she said finally, curiosity getting the better of her. What if it was gone by then, or worse... What harm would it do if she

just took a little peek? If it turned out to be the criminal that escaped from prison on last nights news, although it was unlikely, she would just scream bloody murder and hope the

whole neighbor hood would wake up to hear what all the racked was. At least she would die in peace knowing her family was safe and was not murdered in their sleep in the dead

of the night by a crazed lunatic. Or she could go back down the painstaking shelf to go hide in her bed with her tail between her legs. All reason pointed towards continuing her

discoveries. She gripped the side of the top shelf with all her might while taking the other hand and lifting the cube like door to have dust and such waft down from the opening and

promptly be sucked in and then choked on by Elizabeth.

Elizabeth screwed her eyes shut in disgust as she raked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and her teeth, desperately trying to ride her the taste of dirt and grim. Coughing a

couple of times, Elizabeth bracketed her hands on both sides of the opening and with all her might pulled upwards quickly and fluently placing all but her legs in the vase space of

darkness. Her flashlight which was placed on the top shelf was forgotten in haste.

A flutter came beyond her vision as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes trying to see where the noise was coming from. A musty sort of smell filled her nostrils as she tuned out the

sound of the storm and looked around for any given movement for the little bugger that

seemingly stilled as soon as her head broke through the entry way. She settled her rump

against the edge of the entrance her long dangling legs swayed slightly as she searched the room. She caught sight of the ruined glass window, fractured pieces of glass glittered

the floor surrounding the windowpane. Her vision began to clear as she sought light from the opening. She could just make out the tops of the neighborhood trees sway back and

forth dangerously; giving the impression that if they bent any farther they would surely snap in half. The sky was a dark grey almost a black as it rolled throughout the sky, rain

fell down like a foset, soaking one to the bone in minutes. Rain and wind blew through the window as Elizabeth cautiously rose from the ground. She dusted her hands and rump

off and crossed the room, leaving dusty tracks of foot prints behind her. She brushed a couple of stranse away from her face as she awkwardly walked towards the window. She

turned sharply as the soundings of wings beating against the air fluttered to her ears. An object from the rafters swooped down upon her awkwardly missing as she ducked

quickly. Elizabeth cried out in surprise, spasmodically darting from where she stood last and coward in the corner.

"Back off man, I've got five years of Tai-Kwan doe in and I'm not afraid to use it," She held out her hands and placed her feet in attacking position, showing the intruder that she

indeed new the moves to back up the statement. Of course anyone could have guessed she was afraid with the way she held her self and the way her eyes darted from corner to

corner. There came a hissing sound that oddly sounded to her like laughing or ... maybe even a chuckle. She shook her head.

"Great now I'm going crazy," she mumbled to herself, screwing her eyes smaller to try and figure out what she was up against. She felt a small breeze filter across her face,

realizing this sensation from before she just narrowly grabbed at her head while jumping out off the way as the trespasser missed her again. Hissing pain ran up her right leg as she came crashing towards the ground. She cringed as pieces of glass scraped up against her palms cutting and bruising them. She moved to leave the graveyard of glass

but resulted in snapping her eyes closed in pain. She looked towards her ankle to see it slowly yellowing.

She frowned gazing sharply at the glass that sat twinkling innocently in what light it had. There came a disgruntled sound and of feathers as something ungainly plopped to the ground.

She felt and heard the sound of scratching as something drug it self towards her.

Elizabeth tensed not knowing what to do to protect herself, all she could think of was taking her bloodied hands and arms and wrapping them around her frail form, she curled

up into a ball and began to recite lines from her favorite little book she had found in this vary room many years ago.

"Give me the child," she whispered, "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City," she paused feeling her body relax slightly to something familiar, "to take

back the child in which you have stolen..." a flash of blue and brown meet her tear stricken face. "For my..." she stopped in surprise and in a chocked sob as a fluff of

feathers stepped into the windows light. Its miss matched eyes flashed fiercely gazing at her as though it pierced strait through her and into her very soul.

She had to turn her gaze for they were haunting.

"So-o-o," she croaked, "you're the cause of all the ruckus," Elizabeth smiled lop sided as she cooed for it to come closer. It backed away slightly obviously not trusting humans.

"Oh I understand, you don't trust me..." she looked into the bright eyes of the beautiful creature that stood before her, "That's alright I wouldn't trust me either," she watched in

awe as it stuck up its head slightly, "Oh well I'm so sorry your grace for gracing you with my unworthy presence...my what a beautiful bird you are." The snowy white owl stood

looking at her with his head turned slightly, it hooted and shuffled just a slightly to the side, giving Elizabeth a view of one of his wings.

"Oh you poor thing," she purred, watching as it ruffled its wing painfully. Blood stained its milky feathers and a couple of feather stuck out strait or in the opposite direction that

couldn't have been natural. She sobbed slightly as she trailed down to his tail to see a few of his feathers broken and hanging on just by a strand or completely missing.

Only a couple where salvaged. As If understanding who her sadness was directed towards, the owl hobbled shamely into the shadows of the attic.

"Oh please don't go," she moved to rise but her ankle was too weak to withstand her body weight that she plopped back down on her behind in a heap.

She cursed her luck as she searched for the ivory fluff in which belonged to the snowy white.

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3: A Rat or Two

Double Trouble

Part 3

Authors note: first off I would like to humbly thank all who have reviewed so far... even though it is only a couple I appreciate all that is given... except flames. Nope flames are bad... anyway I do not own Labyrinth; I wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own ... well obvious people that haven't been displayed on the movie like Elizabeth, the twins and such so without further or due Double Trouble!!!

- - - -

Although Elizabeth was not snuggled into a warm electric blanket with a nice downy pillow or two, she seemed to adapt quite nicely as soon as her delicate skin touched the heavy clothe and slightly lumpy pillow which she simply made out of stuffed animals. She hugged the medieval dress close feeling some comfort and warmth wash through her body as she was currently feeling the absence of her favorite stuffed animal Sir Lancelot.

She sighed finally sleep coming to; unconsciously she rolled up into a ball melting into the soft texture as if she were butter...

Now that Elizabeth was put to rest, a figure from the darkness slowly but steadily moved closer, with a tap of his dark leather boots he was only an arms reach away. Slowly he crouched down and glanced towards the sleeping girl who laid sprawled upon the attic floor breathing peacefully as she passed on into the dream world. Even in her sleep she was a marvel. Her flawless peachy skin was slightly flushed as Elizabeth moved her head ever so slightly to give the unknown intruder a clear view of her luscious red lips. He looked towards her closed lashes, yearning to see her endless green pools once again but dare not wake the sleeping angel. Slowly he raised his good hand towards her face to brush a lock from her resting features, his mismatched eyes glistening in the crystal moonlight. He'd see how this played out before he took her.

"Elizabeth!!! Oh my god ELIZABETH!!!!!"

Elizabeth was woken to a startle. Sitting up in bewilderment, she glanced around the sun stricken room with confusion written throughout her face. At first she didn't know where she was and what time it was when the same shriek filled throughout the entire house and doused her with realization. Moving painstakingly to her knees, she dragged herself towards the hole that led her in the direction of the out side world.

"Mom!" she cried croakely banging wimpely at the floor. "MOM!" All sound ceased within the hallway then without warning the closet door swung open noisily, revealing a wide eyed Sarah Green. She immediately entered the closet and reached towards the opening, wanting to feel and touch the seemingly lost babe to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She was rewarded with a cold hand to hers, she gasped as she trailed up her daughter's arm seeing such bruises and cuts made her squirm from within.

"Babe what happened?" she breathed unsteadily glancing back up at her daughter's tired face.

"Accident," all that was said before her father's worried face appeared at the door.

"God love what happened?" he restated, restraining him self from rushing towards her and pulling her down from the rafters. She smiled weakly from above moving to sit closer towards the rim. She began to sway unsteadily gripping both sides with all her might.

"Can you just get me down? I have a bloody headache and I think my ankles either twisted or broken." Both parents glanced at one another worriedly before helping their daughter softly to the ground. Robert cradled his daughter within his arms, holding her close fearing she would seemingly slip through his fingers if he let her stray. With Sarah ahead of the two she directed them towards Elizabeth's room pushing the door open with just a tap of her fingers. She let her husband pass her laying the girl to her bed. They had said nothing for the time being, wanting to assure the girl she was safe back in her own room.

Elizabeth had clung to the bed sheets watching in a far off manor as her father retreated to find the family's first aid while her mother stayed behind to sit by her side and pull the covers around her daughter. Taking notice how swollen and painful her ankle seemed to be before lightly propping it with a pillow and hiding it beneath the blankets.

"Mom," the girl asked in a childish voice. "What happened to the door?" Sarah glanced towards the old thing, which stood ajar on its hinges. Pieces of fractured and broken wood lay atop the fluffy tan carpet, a few ground into its tiny threaded loops from the on going traffic.

"It kept me from my baby," she said simply moving her hands to straiten the sheets and tuck them around her daughter. Elizabeth rolled her eyes while replying that the door was opened the whole time and that she didn't need to resort to such a rash decision whilst Sarah raised both eyebrows in shock for indeed when she tried to open the door to greet her daughter with a peace offering, she found the door to be shut stiff.

"At first I was furious with you for being so stubborn," her mother continued, "But as soon as I got your father to push open the door to find you missing and the window wide opened I-"

"What, my window was opened!? My drawings my writing, what if someone came in here and stole them." She moved feebly to cross the room towards her desk but felt two hands upon her shoulders forcing her back into the pillow. "Mom!" she cried exasperetly flaying her arms to ride herself from the probing hands.

"You settle down this in-stint! Those books of yours will just have to wait until your father-"

"Is here," he said calm and soothingly, cutting off his wife as he entered the doorway. He smiled sadly for his daughter cursing himself on to why he hadn't been there to help her. He watched his brave girl as she slunked into the mattress all tension washing away. Her mother smiled at this, moving to pull the blanket back over her, Sarah bent over and kissed her eldest child tenderly on the forehead while stirring to rise.

"I'll go get some ice for that foot and check on the twins. It won't be but a moment- Robert did you call the doctor?" He nodded unclipping the lid of the first aid to gaze down at the contents that lay perfectly ordered within. Elizabeth always wondered how the house could become so messy but such a simple little thing that is so commonly used in their bustling house hold was in such ideal condition. She then briefly watched as her mother left passing the broken door giving it a displeasing look. The house hadn't changed much since Sarah was a tike.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth cried bating away her fathers aiding hands.

"If you're ever going to heal I have to take that glass out love."

"Yeah but you don't have to be so ruff," she whined gingerly supporting her arm.

"Elisabeth Lynn Green," her father said tersely, sighing impatiently taking bandages, medicine and Advil from the aid box and lightly throwing them onto the bed. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her painstakingly reach towards an embedded shard to screw her eyes shut in pain as she wrenched it from her flesh. New blood shed as the piece fell from the wound and into her shaking palm. She smiled at her father in an indignant way as she placed it in his hands and moved to take out another. A large hand was brought out to adjourn hers, "Now you will surely scar," he said disapprovingly, "why I was softer than you where." He took a rag from his shoulder that seemed to be a habit since the twins were born and dabbed the wound, wiping up as much of the blood flow as he possibly could with a dry dish clothe. By the time they had both arms doused with medicine and wrapped with bandages the family doctor had arrived with an up raised eyebrow and a comely smile.

"Dear Elizabeth what have you done now to cause your parents in such a panic."

She blushed smiling shyly up at the handsome dark brown haired man with starry blue eyes. She instantly held herself as if she had just scrapped her knee and it was nothing to cause such a ruckus over.

"It's nothing Mr. Levly, just a twisted ankle and a couple of bruises." He smiled again setting his suitcase to the ground and moved across the room and a nod of greeting took the seat of her father.

"Let me be the judge of that," rolling up his white dress sleeves and a sweep of his kind hands he uncovered the swollen ankle.

His face was illegible as Elizabeth tried her hardest to read what was crossing his mind. She began to get nervous as a long eerie silence fallowed but it was soon broken with a clearing of her father's throat and of Mr. Levly's boyish grin.

"Pardon Robert, it seems Dear Elizabeth has broken her ankle."

Sarah could be heard with a gasped shock while Mr. Green answered, "Are you quite certain Harold?"

"I'm positive Robert, just looking at it I can see the slight bulge of the bone sticking out from the side. It seems Dear Elizabeth is due to go to the hospital to get this straitened out." Elizabeth paled at his words as she glanced at her ankle with an uneasy feeling. She had never broken a bone before not once, she was 16 and she still hadn't even had the chicken pox. And they expected her to go to the hospital when the only time she was required to visit that morgue was when her grandfather Albert was on his death bed. She shuddered looking up at the man who seemed to be studying her face for quite some time. He smiled reassuringly down at her giving her some comfort to her troubled soul.

Harold Levly had known this girl ever since she was just a new born, in fact his father was the one who delivered her and he was right at his side. 18 and an amateur, his father thought him ready to witness the miracles of life, Dear Elizabeth the first he had seen and she was such a cute little thing, ever since she had always been his favorite little girl. Even after his father had long died and Harold taking up the family job he would always take special visits to the Williams and Green house to check up on the growing girl.

"Mr. Levly you know I've never broken a bone what will they do to me?"

"It will just be a standard procedure of straitening your bones back into place, bolting it if necessary and then casting it."

"Bo- bolting it? Straightening?" the horror written across her face was enough to make him realize he had said the wrong words. "Oh no, I'm not getting any screws hammered into my bones," She sat up and shifted towards the door. Once again her mother appeared in front of her with a stern face and instantly she laid back down.

"If you'd like I'll be the one to do the straitening Elizabeth," Harold said soothingly, every head turned towards him in slight surprise and in slight relief but the approval of the girl was what he was mostly looking for. She smiled slightly and nodded her head

"Good then we should do this as soon as possible," standing from the bed he asked that Robert carry Elizabeth out to their car and that they fallow him to Hill Crest Hospital. Immediately everyone snapped into motion, Sarah said she'd stay behind to watch Jareth and Jonathon while her father escorted her to the Hill Crest, where he would stay at her side as long as he was allowed to.

"You'll be fine love," Mr. Green assured her as they fallowed the lovely Dr. Levly towards the hospital gates. "When I was about your age I broke my arm in a wrestling tournament and ended up fracturing it in three places." He glanced at his daughter who was giving him a weird expression. He chuckled looking in his rear view mirror. "Now what was that for?"

"Oh just the fact that your little back in the good ol' day stories aren't helping vary much."

"Oh come now love I was only trying to explain it could be worse. What on earth were you doing up there in the attic anyway?" Elizabeth mentally froze as memories of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. The broken window, the thumping and clawing sounds, the attacker from the rafters, the finding of the treasure box, curling up by the entry way in a musty blanket to have the weirdest dream...

"Elizabeth?" She snapped her head towards her father and smiled sheepishly, "Why where you up there of all the times?"

Elizabeth did not answer right away for she was still debating on whether she should tell them about the owl or make up some cheesy explanation, "To get away from everything," she said at long last, patting her self on the back mentally at the very nice and convincing lie she pulled off. No she wouldn't tell them about King just yet...who knows they might freak about that too.

"So love," her father said after a long pause, "How did you get your self in such a state?"

He gestured towards the bandaged hands and such, he didn't pry into the first question for he knew his daughter respected privacy, but some how he would find out the whole story.

"Oh um... you know how I am, I tripped over one of those stupid boxes and what ever was in it was glass. I ended up falling all over the mess and wound up staying up there until someone realized I was missing."

"Why didn't you yell for one of us the closet door was right beside our room?"

"Why bother I couldn't wake you up for nothing much less over a storm."

"I'm not that heavy of a sleeper am I?"

"Dad you have no idea," her reply was a soft snigger from the drivers seat, she smiled slugging him in the arm. Just as she began to forget the pain radiating from her ankle the large brass sign up ahead with thick bold letters read 'Hill Crest Hospital.' Elizabeth moaned slipping down into her seat dreading what was to come.

"Cheer up love."

"I feel like a ten year old- again!" she mumbled watching her father sling out of his seat belt and out of the door as they parked towards the entry way, he came to her side of the car, opening the passenger door slowly to crouch down and look her squarely in the eyes.

"Ready?" she nodded her head, clumsily unbelting herself and out stretching her arms to grab hold of her father around the neck as he reached in to pull her from the automobile. Dr. Levly appeared around the corner just as Mr. Green swung the car door shut with a kick of his foot.

"Are you ready," he asked with a smile, taking a deep breath she smiled back while laying her head to her father's chest, feeling his warm breath filter across her head and his heart beating in her ear. Slowly the butterflies died away, her father was with her and would protect her from the mean old doctors, what could go wrong?

"Yes," she answered, she was sixteen she could take this.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" A yes could be heard from the other side of the cell phone.

"When did this happen?" he nodded his head agreeing at whatever was transpired between speaker to ear piece. "Oh love this is wonderful I'll be down there in ten minutes- oh Elizabeth is 16 and can take care of herself," a frown formed on his face, "Sarah love don't worry she'll be fine- yes- yes if you really want me to stay I will," he tapped his foot impatiently watching the clock on the white walls of the hospital hallway as he silently waited for his wife to stop jabbering and make up her mind.

Elizabeth heard bits and pieces of the conversation as she sat just beyond the waiting room door. Her father had been sitting just besides her telling her a joke he heard the other day when his cell phone began to ring when he stepped out into the hall to answer it. By the sound of his voice, Elizabeth figured her mother had called about some great achievement either Jareth or Jonathon had accomplished. Like last year when her father took her out on her birthday to see the Nut Cracker, which she had been waiting to see all year, he had to step out of the theater to answer his cell phone and missed all but the end.

The twins had spoken their first sentence and he was trying to get them to speak to him over the phone. It seemed he had lost all track of time and by that point of time Elizabeth was so disappointed and mad for birthday surprises came rare for her, that she didn't even bother to speak to him for the rest of the week.

A few moments later Robert entered the comfy sitting room to sit in a chair that sat strait across from her rather than the one besides her. He was smiling as he leaned forwards and clasping his hands, Elizabeth just new it was something bad...

"Love," he began, excitement shinning in his eyes.

"Don't tell me moms having another baby?" Elizabeth interrupted; she could just see it, triplets, one in each hand gnawing at her fingers or bracelets and one in a baby backpack behind her pulling on her hair. While that was going on she would be trying to keep Jonathon and Jareth at bay from their sword fight from either side of her, running around and under her legs to keep a distance from one another. The house was more so trashed then it was with only the twins and she wore a maids dress. Screaming, crying and pouting was drowning her ears as she shook herself from her daydream, her face paled to a cotton white as her father laughed at her absurdness.

"Of course not love, a man called the house while we were heading here and offered me a job!" Elizabeth's face instantly cleared from all doubt at these words.

She smiled brightly, "oh dad that's great!"

"Elizabeth Green?" questioned a woman in white, peaking her red head through the door of the waiting room. Her light brown eyes instantly caught her green as Elizabeth moved to stand; right away the nurse was in front of the girl with a wheel chair. Elizabeth began to blush as the nurse caught her shoulders to direct her towards the movable chair. "Here Ms. Green, sit right down here and Dr. Levly will be with you shortly." Elizabeth looked towards her father with helpless eyes as she sat with a plop to the fake leather seat. He was looking at the watch on the wall when she did this so she did not complain out loud.

When the nurse was done and gone Robert spook to Elizabeth, "Love, this man..." he hesitated with going on, but Elizabeth finished for him.

"They want you now, don't they?" guilt seeped through him as her emerald eyes stared up at him with sadness, "Then you should go to them."

"I-"

"Elizabeth are you ready?' called Mr. Levly sauntering through the door to find her sitting in a wheel chair and her father standing beside her.

"Yes Mr. Levly," she said with the most convincing smile Robert had ever scene.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can," he called to her as Harold Levly rolled her out of the sitting room.

Just as he was about to leave as well he heard his name called from the hallway. Within two strides he was at the door and with a click of his shoes he was out into the hallway.

He started to chuckle as he saw his daughter race towards him at full speed with a yelling Harold behind her, "Elizabeth calm down you might hurt yourself!"

"What is it Love," Robert asked the girl who sat in a heap breathing hard in front of him.

"Pick me up some bird food."

"What?" he was a little taken aback by her request

She nodded her head, "Please dad, just get me some bird food and a rat or two if you can."

"Why on earth would you want rats for?"

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter:4 Crystal Balls and Plans For Al...

IM SORRY!Gomen nasai I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter…..STUPID SCHOOL WITH THEIR STUPID HOMEWORK cough ….i wanted to do much more on this one for such a long absence but I cant believe I didn't just post this one sooner….. sweat drop im sorry but hopefully this half of the year will go easier on me so I can work faster, better and easier on this fanfic….for I have many plans instore for this one chuckles darkly oh yes many…cough ANYWAY

Thank you again for your reviews your all the best. I would like to say…..well not really but I MUST say that Labyrinth is not mine blah blah blah……. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! But if you don't well….such a pity……oh and please no flames……flames are mean and bad and well not very nice though I'm open for opinions and suggestions and….maybe the occasional advice…..any who enough with the chit chat and without farther or due I give you the one and only DOUBLE TROUBLE…..enjoy

-

Part Four

It was around the afternoon when Robert descended for home. Although he thought it was odd, he picked up the bird food and rats as requested. Entering the kitchen side door, paper bag in hand, he awkwardly placed the car keys to the white tile surface.

"Sarah!" he cried rummaging within the bag to pull a carton of milk from its bindings, he cringed as he accidentally pushed the box of grey mice he picked up from the pet store his heart ached as he heard them scratch against their prison, scared and tantalized in their erratic surroundings trying desperately to free themselves for they dreaded what was to become. He quickly put the milk away paying close attention to the noise of the suction as the door was slowly swung open then closed. Soon after dark eyed Sarah came peeking around the kitchen egress. He sheepishly smiled towards her knowing all to well she was angry with him again.

"Yes Robert dear," she said with an illegible expression upon her face, yet her tight clenched jaw gave her away.

"The um… milk ran out so I picked up a new cart," he said helplessly trying to compensate for what ever he had done now. She pointed towards the living room and said with as most calm in her voice as she possibly could told him to go sit on the couch, for they were about to have a little chat about responsibility. Suddenly Mr. Green felt as though he shrunk half his size, and like a child that new was about to be scolded walked past his wife and through the door with his shoulders slouched and his head bowed.

Once Mr. Green was a safe distance from his wife he began to hesitantly ask what she wished to discuss. Her face was dangerously calm as she sat on a warn lounge chair in front of her husband. She hovered just at the edge of her seat with one hand curling a couple of loose strands behind her ear and her back side as stiff as a board. Lines of weariness were apparent in her face as she lost all frustration and with a fatigued sigh she slipped farther into the dark leathered seat resting her head against the flipside of the very comfortable seating arrangement. After a long pain staking silence of fidgeting in his cushion and a couple of quick glances towards his watch, Robert began to speak, guilt lacing every word, "Now I know what your thinking Sarah but Elizabeth is a big girl you know I'm going to make it up to her," an eye opened from across the room at this, Mrs. Williams currently sat with a hand strewn out upon her forehead and her eyes closed tightly shut at the appearance of a head ache that had materialized in an amount of minutes. She frowned towards her spouse and watched as he sighed also falling loosely back into the padding.

"Do you know what happened when you left the hospital, Robert Artemis Green?" He frowned and shook his head no, "Harold ended up having to call the house for my assistance on the account of our daughter was in hysterics as soon as they told her they had to put her to sleep to perform the aligning of her ankle." A displeased appearance graced Sarah's lovely face, "Robert she was crying out our names as she fought the doctors to try and leave the operating room. By the time I asked Sally Parkinson the neighbor's daughter to come and baby sit the boys for an hour or so and drove like a crazy person all the way to Crest, she had already burst into tears and refused to talk to anyone. " Sarah was standing now with one hand to her fore head and the other fell into a tight knot to her side, "and what do you have to say to that Robert because frankly I'm tired of all this!"

"I'm sorry love I- she said- she gave me permission to leave I told her I'd make it up to her." Sarah had both hands on her hips now.

"And you ask her permission when clearly you are the adult and not her. And don't you just sit there and act as if you've done nothing! "

Robert scratched his head in frustration as he sat taking in his wife's words, although he hated the thought she was right as usual. He sighed more heavily this time, coming to the conclusion that he should make amends with both his daughter and his wife, he stood, and with just a few steps of his long legs he was in front of his tired wife, she looked up in slight surprise as he bent down to give her a light feathered kiss upon the lips while he wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled sum what responding to his arms by wrapping hers around his neck, "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead lightly against hers until their noses touched and their eyes locked, all worry and anger immediately left from her eyes as they stood swaying slightly.

" You always new how to end an argument," Sarah said chuckling softly as she was returned with a warm but proud smirk from her companion., "but unfortunately our daughter wont be wooed as easily… or in the same manner," Robert laughed at this while giving his wife another quick kiss before breaking their moment

" I'm assuming she's locked away up in her tower?" he slipped his left hand into a pocket while crossing the room towards the kitchen, his other frozen on the door as he waited for the reply from his wife. She smiled sadly and nodded, though she did not know why her husband was going in the direction of the kitchen and not the other way towards the stair case leading up towards the bed rooms, she supposed he probably rigged up a peace offering for the fiery teenager.

Elizabeth slide the old vent closed with a flick of its knob. With as much strength as she could possibly muster she began to make across the room towards her bed with one cased leg caressed atop the other completely mobile limb, she scurried along the floor with only three means of transportation. She had heard the whole conversation before her, down and through the air shaft, where the living room was visibly displayed and although she was quite embarrassed that her mother had recreated the whole days worth of action with an over reacting touch, she seemed to hit a soft spot in her father that was rare and she was glade they had a moment of silence for they didn't come often.

She slipped into the cool covers with a sigh of relief as she care fully brought her splintered foot along with. Cushioning it with much needed pillows, she laid her head upon her pillow just in time to hear her father tap lightly against the doors frame.

A yelp was sounded in the room which brought her father tearing through the door to find Elizabeth sprawled upon the ground hugged and gagged in her bed sheets. One hand grasping for a large warn book and the other curled under her body frame. She smiled sheepishly up at him, "yeah," she said with slight pain in her voice which brought her fathers guilt even lower to the ground. She had been rushing to grab a book which lay beneath her bed springs. Evidently she began to tip farther down as she reached for the pamphlet and twisted her bad leg trying to balance her self again, of course to no avail and came crashing towards the thankfully padded flooring.

Robert drew his brows together in concern as he hastily grabbed from under her arms to pull her safely up, he was rewarded with another yelp and two hands pushing him away.

"Dad stop it you're hurting me," Elizabeth drew forwards rubbing gingerly at the cast leg.

"Sorry love," he said nimbly, letting go and sat with a defeated sigh, "I guess I cant do anything right when it concerns you….." he watched with an open mind and a heavy heart as Elizabeth painstakingly crawled to her footing and wobbly sat down besides him, tilting slightly in the sunken mattress.

Many minutes passed as both father and daughter were lost for words.

"I should not have-"Robert began

"I told you to," Elizabeth cut him off looking up to him with a lop sided smile. A smile every father knew had a hidden meaning behind. She had been scared. Robert sighed once again that day pulling his daughter attentively into his arms and watched as a couple of salted tears ran down her nose and into her mane of almond tresses. She held onto his shirt wrinkling and staining it with her pearls of rain. Though he did not mind he was more worried of her well being and noticing on how pale her face seemed to be.

"I'm sorry love there's no excuses for how I acted, how can I make it up to you?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him, "Dad you always say that."

"I do don't I?" Robert watched his daughter node. He frowned glancing out the lacy curtained window watching the tint of blue which painted the sky slowly start to darken, it had been another hectic day in the Williams and Green residence and Mr. Robert A. Green was thoroughly exhausted.

Once forgivings were said, grudges were hugged away and tears were wiped clean, Robert gathered his drowsy child within his arms and slipped her within the confining of her downy covers hugging her frame snuggly and welcomingly. Elizabeth immediately sunk her head into the feather pillow, breathing in the slight sent of her mother's favorite perfume. Remembering of past times when Sarah would come home from a Friday night dinner date with her husband, to hear the cry of her young one as she past the infant's room on the way towards her own. Swiftly padding her way back down the hall, her high heels kicked off and forgotten she would slip between the covers of her daughter's bed and let the sleepless child snuggle close to her absent mother.

"Have you gone away mommy," Elizabeth could recall saying every time her mother would leave, "Have you gone off to the far away castle again with daddy to have tea."

Her mother would smile lovingly down as usual and reply just the same, "yes and we had a lovely time."

"What was it like mommy?"

"That's a story for another time dear," she would place a rosy lipstick kiss to her cheek, "how did you far with Toby babe; I hope you haven't done him too much harm?"

Elizabeth would giggle at this and cover her face with her chubby little hands, Sarah would smile even more knowing that Elizabeth adored her uncle and would do anything to appease him.

"Uncle Toby tried to make me a cheesy melted sandwich mommy," she giggled even harder burying her face into the dark fabrics of her mothers dress, "he made the ceiling blink and big noises go off. Smoke was everywhere mommy."

"Well he was never good at cooking, you should have known better than to let him near that stove," her mother teased her tickling her sides to make her cry out with joy.

They would lay a while, Elizabeth curled up into a ball nestled to her mothers bosom and just before Sarah would move to leave for she thought her daughter sound asleep, a small voice would peep up in the still of the room, "mommy will you sing to me?"

Sarah would sigh but settle back down and look into the eyes which mirrored her own and replied, "Only if you go to sleep after I do." The little girl would node enthusiastically then quickly colonize so her mother could begin. "Which one babe," her mother would say into her ear in a whimsical whisper.

She would snigger but counter with the same old thing, "the one you said you use to sing to me when I was a baby."

Her mother would sigh but smile none the less. "Alright but remember what we promised." She got another node in confirmation then began the song in which its origin was still a mystery to Sarah…

"As such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling……."

By then Elizabeth knew she was gone for unconsciously she could feel her mother place another kiss upon her cheek then body warmth leave from her. She would shiver briefly as her mother would tuck her in, then dreams would swallow her…

Elizabeth turned just as her father switched off her light and murmured a good night though she made no move to reply Elizabeth smiled and hunkered down into her mattress. All the while a small carton sat by the bed forgotten and left untouched partially covered by a the olive colored blanket which had fallen from the foot of the girls bed as she moved to bury her head within the warmth of her pillow.

The night was restless for Elizabeth. Despite the fact that she fell asleep with happy thoughts of her past, her conscience and doubts had betrayed her sending her into a restless night of nightmares….

She awoke with a flip of her head and a thrashing of tangled sheets. Breathing deeply with beads of perspiration glittering her forehead she groped in the darkness for her bed side water glass. Finding it no where she gave a distressed sigh but laid back to her pillows for she was too groggy to even think about limping across the room and beyond the hallway to enter the bathroom. How pitiful and weak she felt at this moment. Crawling around like some toddler just learning how to stand and vulnerable to anything. How she hated that feeling. The girl groaned softly swaying upwards to a dizzy and awkward position. With one leg lazily swung off the bed while the other padded and smothered with blankets she sat silently roaming her shadowed room with little interest.

Just the same old books and trinkets, laying and strung out in the same old places, she sighed more heavily running a hand across her weary face and onto her shoulder were she lightly scratched her exposed upper arm with short bit down nails that had been a long since habit of hers. Though she loathed the sight she gnawed away.

A thought crossed her mind a moment later a she sat there in the shadows brooding over, nothing and everything. She had realized to her dismay and stupidity she had forgotten entirely about the snow white bird. "How odd," she thought to herself, "It's as if…" well she couldn't quite place it. The thoughts of the mismatched eyes and pallid downy feathers had seemed to just slip away from her thoughts as if it were sand seeping between her finger tips. No matter how hard she tried to grasp it, the faster and farther it would slip between the cracks and crevices of her palms. This frustrated her even more. How could she forget such a noble creature? "But how could I not?" she thought again looking up at the ceiling, "It's been so quiet up there," her eyes widened and a pain of despair hit her strongly in the chest, what if King was…dead? And yet she had no way of knowing, she couldn't very well just strut up into the attic with her leg the way it was. No she couldn't, but how? The Tweebs were too small and no way in hell was she going to tell her parents. Was she to do it again, go back up into the attic? She shook her head in frustration, too many things to think about at that hour. No she would wait until morning… and hopefully her father had gotten the things she needed. Then she would creep up the hallway and into and up the shelf if she dared, just maybe….

It was a silent night and a cold night, the moon in which hung from the black starry darkness above shown shamelessly down in a soft ghostly shade as it peaked mysteriously in and out of a thick pasty fog in which for the past hour had slowly crept its way throughout the land. Stretching and curving into each crack and crevice it sauté to claim. But that was to be expected and feared amongst all for the fog never brought a sense of joy towards the people of this terrain for nothing good came from it. The shallow gist of never knowing what was around the corner or took refuge in the shadows, unnerved and terrified all, but somehow silently and unwillingly was accepted.

But some could not help but to shake from the uneasiness for nothing is what it seems within the realm of the Underground. . .

The room was unusually silent, dark and hallow, all but the crackling fire dancing upon the cedar logs within the large marble fireplace and a few simple candles here and there seemed to be stilled within the grand spacious throne room. A great gong sounded in the corner signifying that indeed it was thirteen o' clock. A lone figure sat upon the finely draped throne with one leg propped and hanging limp-like over the side of the comfortable seating, his back pressed against the opposite arm, one black gloved hand lightly placed to his brow his eyes closed in what seemed to be concentration. Although the great chime of the old grandfather's clock seemed to not bother this wearisome being the great crash from beyond the thrones large mahogany oak doors snapped him from his reverie. He raised an eyebrow noting in his mind that the vase which stood just afar would need to be replaced as soon as possible. He refrained from sending the troublesome creature, which caused the ruckus, into the bog for their clumsy footing since it only seemed to shorten his staff rather than solve the problem.

Now that he was snapped from his long needed nap he began to thoughtlessly tap his lower thigh with a riding crop which had seemingly appear out of thin air. His rhythm of dark leather against skin was slow as he took in the scenery around him, pillows and blankets littered the ground, feathers and grim from dried ale stuck to the floors. Empty ale barrels stacked in the far corner and the curtains seemed to take on a new shade and texture. He cringed glancing into the wiry flames; his eyes reflecting from its blaze making them seem bright and wild. He looked away after a while realizing he had not blinked and his sight was beginning burn from the radiating heat.

Tired of the whip, he threw it to the air with an impressive cloud of glitter and watched as it disappeared then reappear as a transparent crystal orb. He caught it with the same hand rolling it around his palm feeling the smooth cool glass against his clothed hands and the way it caught the glow of the firelight. Memories flooded his mind of a girl. . . She stood in front of him clearly terrified of what all he was and what all he stood for yet stood up to him and watched in a some what interested manner as he plucked a crystal from the air. He held it out to her watching with amusement as she flinched back as if what he held was some hideous obscene thing.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, looking from the piercing eyes to the small globe.

He replied in a sense you would have thought of mockery, "It's a crystal, nothing more but if you turn it this way," he flipped it to the right obviously trying to impress, "It will show you your dreams. . ."

The mans mismatched eyes blurred with rage, squeezing the crystal within his palm as if it were a lemon curd, he jerked his arm back and snapped forwards, watching it fly clear cross the room towards stone which gave his ears the satisfying sound of shattering glass. He smiled in such a jeering and dissolute manner as he imagined that was her heart shattering into a million pieces.

How wonderful it would be to watch the girl suffer the way he had… how delightful it would be to see her break under his power, cringe under his words… oh it wouldn't be long before he got his revenge….

Standing quickly yet carefully not to nudge his tender arm against any protruding objects he raised his good arm again to summon yet another crystal, he glanced down studying the globe closely as he flipped it to the right to watch the hazy figure of a girl tossing and turning within the images of her nightmares. He almost laughed as she whimpered from the fear of distorted faces jumping out at her every which way she turned.

"Such a pity…"he whispered within the glass listening faintly as his words echoed the walls, "such a pity."


	5. Chapter 5: Your the Goblin King

Double Trouble 5

Hello everyone IM SO SORRY its been like forever since I've updated but as usual I've been in a stump, and I've also been working on some original work as well so its caught me up. THANKFULY over my way its summer vacation so I really don't have an excuse not to put up another chapter do I? LOL

I probably lost my reviewers and IM SO SORRY once again for being so long, BUT I made this chapter 6 pages longer then what it usually is for a peace offering.

One eye is green,

The other is blue,

He wears black gloves,

And I think he's REALLY COOL.

Yeah...sorry bout that I had a sudden impulse to rhyme, anyway some of this was actually suppose to be added to the last chapter but sadly I was so caught up with home work I couldn't actually sit down to type it sigh oh well it shall be a chapter within its self.

I would like to thank all ye who have supported me and reviewed thus far…but I would like to also give a special thanks to _George the guy who lives in my ear_ for giving me some great advise.

Tarting from my firstreviewer _Moonjava _to_ JESSEK, CariahDelonne ,crnflkgal niichan62 _and of course _George the guy who lives in my ear_ thanks to all of you and my good friend Lost Holldir I have been inspired to go on with this story. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN!

And to get this over with as you all know I do not own Labyrinth…though I wish I did and…yeah you get the picture. ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"DADDY," Robert was awoken from a scream directing towards his daughters room.

"So much for sleeping in," he thought grimly to himself, stumbling out of bed, grappling for his robe and out into the hall. He made it passed the boys room and the bathroom before another curdling scream erupted from the sixteen year olds bedchamber. Kicking open the already broken door Robert staggered through the warn frame. He sighed half relieved and half in distress as his daughter sat on the floor, her little red book in hand. Her eyes were wide in shock as the lone box sat at her side, toppled over and onto its side; its contents as he could see were at amiss. It seems as she was trying to leave the bed, opening the lid as she crumbled from the brace of her divan miss consisting her level of mobility.

"Why are mice in my room!" she exclaimed out of shock, her hair whipped from side to side as she searched for the little rodents. Mr. Green frowned, he had forgotten he had brought them to her room as a surprise, obviously they both had forgotten about the promise. Elizabeth sucked in air sharply, "Dad they might get into my drawers! You know how mice are they chew up anything they can fined to make nests, all my drawings and journals," she moved onto all fours and began to painfully drag herself towards her desk.

"Now love your just being paranoid, it takes weeks to make nests. Besides they were born and raised in a cage their probably scared to death."

Elizabeth gave him a weary glance," Great then I'm going to find mice dung everywhere."

"That unfortunately I can't argue with, unless we fined the buggers before they have a chance to."

It was a while later before they had finally placed all five mice safely back into their cardboard dungeon. Squealing and shaking all the way, Elizabeth had quickly grown fond of the small beasts. Her father at last sat down upon her mattress looking quite pleased and relieved they had finally caught them all.

"Well," he sighed with his eyes sparkling, "I'd say that was record time." He looked down towards his daughter who sat just at the right of him, her seat the ground, while an elbow lulled upon her father's knee whilst her head rested upon his hype.

"I'd say," she said, listening quietly as the poor creatures scratched at their barrier. She looked up at her father expectantly watching as he unconsciously combed his fingers through her long mane, his glance directed towards her window, yet some how not seeking past the pane of glass. She whispered his name, which drew him from his trance with a snap of his blinking eyes to hers. Then as he peered into her calm, young wondering eyes he knew he had trailed off again. He chuckled almost sadly, reaching down he pressed his lips lightly on his daughter's forehead.

"Sorry love," he drew the hand which was earlier stroking her head lovingly, to her face. "You look so much like your mother, your eyes and your lips," He paused tracing her jaw with his thumb, "yet…there is something else about you," He smiled sadly again giving her one more peck upon the temple before lifting her head and arm gently from his body and onto the mattress. Her head immediately straitened watching her father stand and do the same, tilting his neck to the side as he had always done and rubbed his neck almost savagely. "Well love, " his mood lightened considerably, "I better go down stairs and see how your mother is fairing with the twins," he paused looking down at her, "would you like me to bring up the bird food later?"

Elizabeth nodded, grinning while reaching for a grip on the post of her bed. Robert moved to help yet thought better of it and hung back watching as she slowly moved to sit where he had just moments before. She sighed at her jobs well done looking up to see her fathers smirking face then to disappear down the hall. What had gotten into him all of a sudden she mused.

As Robert descended down the hall his mind kept replaying past thoughts he would have rather kept buried. He shook his bowed head, his expression deep with trouble. After all these years why would he remember now? Why were they so important? Yet what did they mean? They were all jumbled up in his head, which only made matters worse. A girls giggling could be heard. Bright brown eyes and a toothy smile that would put the most soulless of beings into a lip cracking smile. The wondering air Elizabeth played upon her face seems to open locked doors he thought could never possibly be opened again. That face, lightly feather kissed with rosy cheeks her auburn locks framing her face. What did it remind him of, better yet who? This girl in his mind, in hid memories, who was she?

"Robert there you are." Mr. Green peered up to find Sarah staring back bright eyed and smiling. Her radiance seemed to seep through him like a hot bath after getting caught in a cold fall shower. He looked around at his surroundings to find he was standing in the middle of his living room and not even aware of it. He smiled back pushing the confusion from his mind and into her waiting arms.

"Hello my lovely Sarah," he lightly said laughing at his lack of presence to the world around him. He stood delicately running a finger across her shoulder blades; he could feel her smile upon his chest.

"Hello, you've been up there for a while," she looked up at him, her question cut short as her eye caught blue and red fabric, her smile turned to a smirk.

"Now what is so funny my dear Sarah," Robert innocently asked her. She stared at him for a while seeming to see if he really had no clue. Coming to the conclusion that he indeed didn't, Sarah gently pulled his head down until she could whisper into his ear.

"Your still in your pajamas." She watched his face turn from questioning to surprise, glancing down he came to realize that indeed he still stood in his robe and pajamas. Sarah began to chuckle and he joined in with a hearty laugh.

Soon the boys came in from the kitchen, wide-eyed and in question, for they hadn't seen their parents in such a wondrous mood in a long while.

"Daddy?" Jonathon asked confused, he and Jay Jay stood in matching tan kakis with dark blue t-shirts, their feet covered with white socks. Their faces once again smeared in the daily peanut butter and jelly, as well as their hands. It was a wonder they didn't get any on their shirt, though how could he tell really from the color.

"Come on Johnny, Jay Jay," he motioned for each of them to take a hand. "Lets go get cleaned up."

It was Monday and Elizabeth was ordered by both doctor and parents to stay home. Though she thoroughly loved the fact that she didn't have to attend another week of school, she would be missing Halloween her favorite holiday which made all the excitement she felt dashed.

"But mom!"

"Hush Elizabeth I would have thought you would be rejoicing at this?"

"Not if I have to miss Halloween because of it," Elizabeth sighed, slouching back into the sofa located currently in the living room, remote in hand and a bowl of half eaten cheerios in the next. Sarah smiled sympathetically down at her daughter; she could act like such a small child when it came to big round pumpkins and glow in the dark spider rings.

"Now you know what the doctor said Liz," her mother warned slipping on a warm coat before grabbing her purse and keys.

"Don't strain yourself and get plenty of rest," Elizabeth droned out a fake motherly tone, she lightly scratched her bandaged, scabbed arms before folding them resolutely to her chest. Her mother nodded coming to her side and pecked her head lightly before sauntering back towards the front door.

"I'm going to be gone for the most part of the day, your father will be picking up the boys from day care, and if you get hungry there's some left over in the kitchen. I'll be picking up the trick-or-treat candy and the pumpkins while I'm at the market so plan on making jack-o-lanterns tonight," Sarah gave an aired kiss to her daughter before opening the door and closing it.

Elizabeth gave another sigh, louder this time knowing her father was down stairs in the basement working on some kind of woodiery of his and wouldn't be around to hear it.

Finally alone at last.

Reaching from behind her she brought out her little red booklet and began to read….

Elizabeth felt herself awaken as she heard the sound of the door open and shut with a loud bang. Two little bell like voices rang through the walls of the Williams and Green house telling Elizabeth it was time to hop up into her haven once again.

"WIZZY!" before she had a chance to even move she was pounced upon.

"Johnny, Jay Jay," her father scowled half heartedly watching in amusement as the two clobbered their sister with hugs and exited squeals.

"Wizzy, Wizzy," they chanted, "daddy got uses cost-uumes." Elizabeth realized that they in fact both sate in costumes, Identical of course, though you couldn't blame her parents for wanting to keep the cuteness of the look a like dress a like situation, they would learn in a couple of years or so that they aren't one package but two.

"Yes, yes," she smiled meekly, breathing slightly heavy as the two boys persisted to jump upon her stomach. "Johnny!" her reactions changed suddenly to pain and anger as he slipped and fell against on of her bruised left arm. She hissed as she sucked in air, flexing her fingers in pain as if they had the uncontrollable urge to latch upon the small boy's neck and squeeze.

"Sowy Wizzy," he said worriedly snapping back from her form as if she were a spitting cobra.

"Love," her fathers voice warned from beyond, which she sighed in response and held out her hands slightly, motioning for him to come back and sit upon her chest. His hands wrapped around a finger of their choice, snuggling down he laid his head underneath her chin slightly nuzzling her skin. She sighed again watching her fathers leaving form as he slipped back from where they came, through the kitchen and out the back door where he most likely went to retrieve the boy's backpacks from the trunk of the car.

Jareth came to her as well snuggling up to her other side she braced his back with the palm of her hand to keep his body balanced and from sliding off and onto the ground.

She didn't mean to scare him like that, though at the time the pain was overbearing and her only sense was too lash out not caring that he was just a small child and it was an accident. She was just that way and she always in the end felt horrible for it.

A chuckle vibrated his chest as he watched the girl intently within his crystal. His piercing mismatched eyes showed an emotionless glaze to them as they observed the three.

Some how he would get them…

He had waited too long for this coming day all his plans set forth into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

He sate as usual on his throne lounging upon it comfortably, one leg kicked back up onto the arm of his lofty perch. Eyebrows firm and commanding he held a crystal in each gloved hand. One beheld the image of the threesome while the other held a bustling dark brown haired woman, eyes wildly scanning an isle of half priced Halloween candy.

Her face warn yet in its own way still as full of life as she was that time ago, his face softened slightly watching her strain her hand to reach a packet of chocolates that sat at the top row. With a quick blink of a lash he watched as the plastic bag slide down just close enough to where she could grip the corner of it with her index and middle fingers, it slipped then on effortlessly into her hands. Smiling slightly in triumph she scooted down the gaudy colored tiled line, plastic bag now imprisoned within a metal cart, as it was scooted along gripped lightly with small smooth hands.

How many times had he sat and watched her, not to mention hours? Ever since her leaving he had done nothing but drowned in her presence. Crystal attire. So close yet so far. How mocking these crystals were to him, yet a blessing.

Scoffing softly his exterior changed back to one of stone; flipping the crystal with the green eyed women within its depths it promptly thinned to a bubble and popped with a sudden force, bright glitter lofted down from where it just stood. His attention was soon back to the three some, much to his pleasure now just one with bright emerald eyes. She struggled up winding stairs. Small book in back pocket of her pants, hands grappling to the side brace. He smiled pointed teeth just visible beneath his thin flush lips. Getting up, ball still in hand he walked towards a high arched window and looked out. Breathing deeply he smirked one last time before jumping.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up to the ceiling. Scratching could be heard coming from just above where she stood, startling her she dropped the figurine that she held within her hands, it sounded with a dull thud upon the floor. Could he really be up there still? Her heart began to race, her nerves knotted within as she moved towards the door, forgetting all about the ornament that lay on its side.

It's once out stretched hand now snapped and disentangled from its body, laid a few feet away from its porcelain body. Clad in a dark cloak and blonde unruly hair, mismatched eyes stare back up into space, a mischievous smirk painted upon its features.

"If I'm ever going to know I have to go up there," Elizabeth coached herself slipping out the door with a satchel slung on her shoulder. Making her way towards the stair case for the second time that week, she neared the plain looking closet door. _What am I doing!_ He mind screamed as she slowly gripped the knob to the strange world above her. _You know nothing is up there that'll hurt you. _She swallowed stepping into the closet and looking up and to her surprise she found the small square shaft of light drifting down. It seems in her parent's quickness and concern they left the attic open. She shook her head and seized the edge of a shelf for balance. How was she to climb up? Testing her mobility skills she soon found she could easily enough move with one leg if she used the knee of her wounded leg for support. Though it was more time consuming before long Elizabeth found herself peeking through the entrance of the attic.

A hazy aura was set within the large room. Shadows loomed in the corner and a cold draft encased the area, colder as you came closer towards the still broken window. Elizabeth struggled through the hole and to the ground in a tired heap, she sneezed a couple of times before lifting her head to peek around. It sounded quiet, too quiet.

"King?" Elizabeth whispered almost fearfully looking up around the rafters if he might be hiding in a corner. No fleck of white could be seen. Was she going crazy then? She was sure she heard him up here. "Hey you feather brained owl where are you?" she mechanic-like lifted upon the ground to search left in right with her upper body. A small breeze suddenly showered upon her, unconsciously she brought up an arm as she heard wings suddenly beat upon the air, dipping her head she felt something soft a sleek brush against her arm. Peeking behind gauze and flush flesh, Elizabeth watched the figure land as gracefully as possible to the boarding.

"Now you come," her eyes soften slightly, "Well I guess that bird brain stuff got to you huh." She listened to the soft click of its beak as she sat the bag down next to her. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a small water bottle and first aid wrap; the snowy white backed up slightly at the sight of it, blinking its unusual mismatched eyes in irritation. "You know," she continued, "I have no clue why I'm talking to a bird." placing them on the floor she reached towards the closest box to her left she could find, and sifting around she pulled out an old Tupperware bowl. The owl hooted in response to her jabber, shuffling it ruffled its feathers before settling down on the floor. Looking down, his intense eyes connected with hers in a heated gaze. "But you don't act like a normal owl." He stiffened slightly at this though she must have not have see it for she turned away from him towards the bottle.

King glanced towards her back pocket and blinked in surprise. How convenient, there in her pocket could be seen the top of a deep red journal or small book. If owls could smile he would be doing just that. With a snap of his beak the bottle fell away from Elizabeth's grasp and rolled off away from her. She sighed in frustration and began to make her way towards it.

Parking in the back Sarah lugged out a couple of bags before starting towards the house.

"Robert, Elizabeth will you help me with the groceries," setting the luggage on the counter she realized how quiet it sounded. Kicking herself mentally she began to place the food in their rightful places. Elizabeth was hurt and Robert had the kids, she could handle the provisions.

Taking off her coat she slung it over one of the kitchen chairs before going to the cabinets to pull out a large bowl. Leaning slightly she placed it across the island by the bag with candy. Walking out of the door she came back shortly after with a pumpkin in one hand and a bag in the other, she proceed afterwards to bring in four more of the fairly large orange vegetables before she was able to shut the car trunk with nothing left and head back into the house.

Sighing slightly she turned on the lights in the kitchen watching as each bulb flicker on above. Coming to the sink she was about to turn it on when her sight caught a glimpse of something pale. Glancing down in surprise she found a warn envelope sitting like it belonged there. Her name was written with a heavy ink print, curled and fine, she smirked wondering if this was another one of her husband's ploys for a romantic evening ahead. Picking it up out of curiosity she pealed off the odd wax imprint on the back, a feather she didn't take notice to at first fell from its bindings as she lifted the note from within. Though the moment her fingers touched the odd ruff off white parchment, all her nerves pricked with hesitant and paranoia. Sliding the note back within its folds she set the note back upon the white tiled surface.

_After I get the groceries put away and the candy out, _she thought moving away from the letter as though it was on fire and getting too close to it would burn. Turning around she began to take what nots from plastic or paper fastenings and set them into the refrigerator or cupboards.

"King!" Elizabeth growled in frustration, "You have a hurt wing let me take a look at it" For the past thirty minutes Elizabeth had been trying to coax the owl to her with no luck. Sighing she sat back to her original place and glared none end at the bird. "Fine you want to stay gimpy that's your choice." Dropping the wrap to the ground she slung her bag to her side and reached in to pull out the bird seed. She was tempted to just leave him there to starve to death but thought better of it. She had already opened the bottled water putting some in the plastic bowl for him to drink out of yet he seemed to be too proud of a bird to set his standards so low as to drink out of one of her human plastic contraptions even if he was some what thirsty.

Still eyeing him she couldn't seem to pull open the bird seed wrapping with her fingers so she gnawed at it with her teeth. The owl screeched just as the bag came ripping open from the bottom. Elizabeth cursed under her breath, as the owl sat hissing in its usual mocking fashion.

"Oh shut up King." She brushed the seed from her lap; looking down on the ground she rolled her eyes. "Well isn't this just peachy." Rolling away she grabbed her bag and the wrapping and moved towards the wall. Leaning up against the wall she ran a hand against her lower back, sore from an unknown cause. Her hand just happened to catch on her pants. Something smooth caught her attention, gripping it she pulled it from her pocket. Smiling slightly she flipped through the pages. "Labyrinth," she whispered, she glanced up at King who was watching her intently. "How cool would it be to go there?" She cocked her head to the side slightly; still smiling she brought the book up to her face.

"Sometimes…its scary how much the girl in the book sounds like my life." She said her face still covered from it, "like sometimes really I wish my brothers would be taken away." She nibbled on her cheek staring up at the ceiling, "I'm an idiot for thinking of that kind of stuff. My moms right I shouldn't put all my hopes into a book." She looked at the owl which went stiff oddly, her eyebrows scrunched slightly, "and now I'm talking to a bird, am I that ditsy?" she looked at him closer, "King are you alright?"

Sarah could no longer avoid the letter. She sat sipping coffee, both hands fastened upon the porcelain cup, elbows braced upon the table's edge, eyes staring strangely towards the lone note. _I'm being too paranoid _her conscious buzzed, urging her towards the letter. _How bad would you feel if it turned out to be from Robert and you delayed it for this long?_ She sat up straighter and sighed. Setting her mug down she placed a hand upon the table's frame and twisted to place the other on the chairs back. Using them as support she rose from the comfortable seat slowly stirring towards her purpose.

Grabbing the tip of the letter she lazily slipped out the note and opened it, though not reading it, thinking that if she played it cool maybe the bad feeling in her gut would go away.

Taking a deep breath she glanced down and read the letter:

_You cowered before me and in return I was frightening,_

_I played your games and you played mine,_

_I turned the world upside down all for you yet you gave me nothing,_

_You shattered your dreams and in turn it shattered my world._

_Though second of the Williams generation will do will she pull through?_

_What a pity…_

The letter slipped from her shaking hands in shock and horror. Suddenly past dreams, thoughts and happenings came flooding back into Sarah's mind like a horrible headache. Her eyes trailed after the letter watching it settle on the ground in front of her, there besides it laid the feather. Sarah screamed.

Elizabeth's head snapped towards the passage that lead out of the attic, she was just about to get to the part in her book where the girl wished away her brother to the Goblin King when an ear splitting scream erupted from below. She sighed, _what's happened now._ Moving towards the opening she listened as someone clumsily rushed up the stairs. She heard her own name being screamed as well as her fathers and the twins.

"Mom!" Elizabeth yelled pounding on the floor, jeez and her mom thought she was a drama queen. And again for the second time that week the closet door was jolted open.

"Elizabeth what the hell are you doing up there again!" Elizabeth fell silent she didn't have an answer for her. "Oh it doesn't matter," Sarah said irritably reached up towards her, "Elizabeth we need to leave now."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Mom what's the matter?"

"Don't ask questions Elizabeth just come on now." Elizabeth which was hovering over the entrance at that moment backed off somewhat, seeing the desperation in her mothers eyes she nodded her head before disappearing from view. "Elizabeth!" Sarah cried frantically.

"I'm grabbing my bag mom calm down there isn't anything up here to get me," moving towards her bag she grabbed the end of it. Sitting up she scanned around the room for King but found him no where. Sighing she crawled back towards the hole, back into the real world.

"Ok what are you trying to say Sarah," Robert sat in front of his frantic wife hands upon her shoulders and troubled eyes to her face. They were currently sitting in a hotel about five miles away from the Williams and Green house.

Sarah had gathered them all together and demanded them leave the house saying nothing of what was troubling her. Wanting to be alone with her husband to sort out this mess she refused to let her daughter or sons stray to another room, so they rented a two bedroom for the night.

"Sarah?" Mr. Green questioned again, probing her with a calm and demanding voice to spill what was disturbing her and so suddenly.

"You know those dreams I have but can't seem to remember them?" Sarah said quietly, Robert nodded to her. "There…I…There real Robert, I remember them and their real." What calm she had collected over the minutes of being away from the house collapsed, she grabbed his shirt and brought herself roughly into his arms. "He's going to take her away Robert he's going to take her away and I can't do anything about it one thing and it's all over."

Robert patted his wife gently though his mind was reeling with questions and concerns. What was she talking about? Him? Who was this man and who was she talking about, taking her away? Who's her?

"Love you have to be clearer. I can't help you or this person you speak of unless you tell me what's going on."

"The Goblin King Robert, he's going to take away Elizabeth!"

By the time Elizabeth was down the shelf her mother grabbed her by the arm and as helpful as she might have thought she was she painfully led her daughter down the stairs and out the door. Elizabeth wasn't even able to grab Lancelot or an extra pair of clothes.

Now she sat in a strange room, sitting in a strange chair while watching dully as her brothers proceeded to jump up and down on the hotel bed.

"Will you quite that you tweebs?" Jonathon gave her the tongue and Jareth gave her the nose. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Fingering her bag which she hadn't had time to place it safely back at the house; reaching in to pull out her book, blindly her hand landed on something alien for her bag. Round and smooth she snapped her hand back in astonish not knowing what it could be. Opening the bag widely she turned on the lamp besides her to peer within.

Both boys stopped jumping as they heard and acclimated "cool" coming from their older sister. Climbing from the bed they rushed to her side.

"Let uses sees let uses sees." Jay Jay cried grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going to show you if you don't settle down," she warned closing the satchel with a satisfying snap. Both boys immediately clamped on to a chair arm and nodded quickly, their mouths quickly closed. She sighed feeling the silence settle in, now if she could just keep them quiet like this the rest of the night. Opening the flap slowly she brought out what they were dieing over. Both of their sets of eyes widened to the sizes of a half dollar.

"Wizzy," Johnny exclaimed, "Das da crysto we was tawken abouts."

Both reached for it. Elizabeth predicting that and quickly shot up her arm, smirking she raised the other hand and began to toss it back and forth, "what happened to please?"

"It's our crysto," they exclaimed, "Youse give it back Wizzy or we toad mommy and daddy."

Elizabeth frowned at them, "always going to mommy and daddy," she exclaimed in a squeaky little voice. "It isn't yours you little goblins so go away!"

Both at the same time grabbed onto an arm and pulled. Obviously not knowing of this double attack caused Elizabeth to go flying from her chair and onto the floor. Giving a flabbergasted yelp, she landed flat on her face and her grip lessened watching in frustration as the crystal went bouncing out of her reach.

"Oh you little ingrates!" Elizabeth yelled watching Jareth go for the crystal, stepping on her hurt foot in the process, yelling in pain she batted his small yet surprising vaguely heavy body from her. In anger she shot up, Jonathon tumbled to the floor. "Damn you little twerps, I wish the goblins WOULD come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!"

"Elizabeth what have you done!" Sarah exclaimed in horror from the doorway leading into the other room. Her father pale and alarmed stood besides her.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion looking down towards the boys she found no one. Nothing but the crystal lay reflecting of the lamp light.

"Well well well," came a voice behind her. Looking towards her parents she watched as her mothers face quickly became pail. Eyes wide with horror she stared past Elizabeth's figure towards the unknown voice as if she was seeing the devil himself. Elizabeth was now too frightened to turn and look much less move. Something rustled behind her and she felt a presents walk near, a shadow tall a lean hung over her shadowing her body from the lamps soft glow.

"Who are you?" her father finally spoke up in a reasonable and commendable voice. Elizabeth silently praised her father having the guts to stand up to who ever was behind her, from the look of her mother's face he must be pretty intimidating looking.

"And what have you done with my sons?" her father continued after a slight pause.

Their came a chuckle from the 'man', "Robert you know very well where they are."

"What are you talking about?" Her fathers face became hard, and his voice cracked slightly in anger. "I don't know how you did that appearing act or know my name but I demand you to giving me back my sons and leave this room this instant." Sarah grabbed onto her husbands arm, he looked down at her,

"Don't tempt him Robert." She said in a harsh and helpless manor.

"Is he the one you were talking about?" she nodded faintly, Robert turned towards the being again, "I have no clue what you have done to my wife in the past but I swear you lay a finger one finger upon her again or on any of my children's heads. I swear ill hunt you down and kill you."

There was another laugh from behind yet it was colder, "Such big words from a mortal who hasn't seen past thirty-five years, or past his realm for that matter." The shadow slightly shifted and Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if he even knew she was there.

Deciding she should just move out of the middle of the battle field she began to make her towards her parents when a slim yet strong black gloved hand was placed upon her shoulder, "It would be best to stay where you are Elizabeth I didn't come here to bedraggle your father." His cold voice rolled off his tongue in a nipping fashion, breath bitter to the skin tickled her left ear; she shook slightly.

"Where are my children?" Sarah whispered, tilting her head faintly to the side her face coming forward. Slowly Elizabeth turned and gasped at the sight she beheld.

Sharp angular features could only describe his facial features. Incompatible deep stone gazing eyes stared towards Sarah. "In my castle," his voice was smooth and rolling with a rich British accent. "But time is short," then was when he smiled she could see his pointed teeth just visible between soft pale lips. His eyes shifted down towards her she knew then there was no warmth within those orbs nor in his smile. He held a hand out firmly to her and without thinking she took it. Quickly pulled to his body Elizabeth realized she was trapped, once he knew she was firmly in his grasp he turned towards her parents who sat with wide eyes and confusion dancing within their eyes. She pleaded to them with her gaze but before they could react he gave on final word, smiling smugly he replied, "such a pity." As they disappeared Elizabeth could just faintly hear the sound of her mother screaming her name.

Light unruly hair wafted in her face as she closed her eyes in fright. Her heart was pounding and she began to feel herself welling up with tears. _Come on Elizabeth fight it, what is this all about anyway?_ Suddenly she felt herself standing alone; opening her eyes darkness enfolded her. Gasping she frantically turned to look around for the man who snatched her from her parents. At least he was some what familiar.

Turning to her left she found with the oddity of it all a grandfather clock standing on a sandy hill, a gangly looking tree position behind it.

Something somehow was probing her to say something…but what.

A hooting sounded above and she looked up to find King sitting in the tree.

"King?" She stepped forwards confusion clouding her senses, 'but I thought…" He hooted, looking into his eyes it was suddenly all clear.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Screeching King lifted off the branch and right before her eyes transformed into what we know as Jareth the Goblin King.

"Well well finally generation two has got it figured out."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Elizabeth blurted, she sucked in air sharply. He seemed to pause at this just for a moment before an arrogant grin appeared upon his face.

"Elizabeth..." he stepped forwards leather knee high boots stepping softly upon the dry crusted ground. "You wished your brothers away and I took them."

"But King I didn't mean it!"

He cocked his head to the side, blonde silver locks which descended down his shoulders played upon his face, softly framing it with a hint of sharpness giving him a rugged yet mysterious look. "Oh you didn't?"

"Please…" she glanced from left to right, "they must be so scared. I- I'll do anything…the labyrinth." She looked back up to him, "I'll play your labyrinth."

"Typical," he said dully folding his arms and staring down at her with an icy expression. "What are the stakes love?" He began to walk around her, "Perhaps if you win you get them back?" she nodded slowly watching out for any tricks, "and if you lose," he stopped besides her; leaning in he was not even a foot away from her. "I get all three of you."

"What!" Elizabeth jumped back in surprise, which earned her a raised eye brow and a smirk from her adversary.

"Don't you think it's fair? I mean after all if you win you get your brothers back and you are free from the game." For a moment she was silent then gradually she nodded Grinning evilly he replied, "Then you have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or you and your baby brothers shall by mine forever… such a pity."

(ok so im a little rusty…but YEAH Jareth has finally made his appearance WOOT! Hes uh Jareth personality as you've all probably have known is darker, BUT its for a reason, and I totally made Sarah a wimp in this chapter _sigh_ that's also because shes forgotten all aobut him until now and he just theatend her and took her kids….THAT WOULD FREAK ME OUT TOO lol anyway I thought this chapter was….well rushed..eheheheh put it was cool cuz all that I typed basically in one day, woo to me, im also well into the next chapter so WOO HOO)


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Labyrinth

Double Trouble 6

Wow this is way sooner then last time, thanks you all again for reviewing. I'm slowly lengthening the chapters if you've noticed trying to get back into the habit of writing.

Have a Peachy day, Enjoy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After being left alone Elizabeth began letting the noises of the Labyrinth get to her. She began to walk down the desiccated landscape after shortly finding out her mysterious lack of limp in her stride and loss of cast, she found to her excitement her ankle fully functional. _Did he do this? _She asked herself, trying to figure out his motive for such but ended up coming to the conclusion that it was just the magic of the Labyrinth which helped her heal. Rolling up her jean legs she made full use of the fresh air. Though it was still dark outside the shade of blue was gradually beginning to get lighter.

Slowly but surely the sand began to spot with patches of yellowed grass yet still it was bare of any lush green.

The walls of the labyrinth came forwards gradually and before Elizabeth knew it she was facing the ancient wall with wide eyes and wonder. Looming with eeriness and covered with long snaking ivy, the outer wall held a certain respect of foreboding and irony. Heaving in a large gulp of air Elizabeth began to walk along the border, there had to be a door somewhere.

"How are you suppose to go within the Labyrinth from the outside when there are no doors leading in!" Elizabeth grumbled in frustration leaning against the wall she slid to the ground.

"And who might you be?" came a gruff voice from ahead of her, looking up she spotted a strange sight to be held. A short man if you could call him that stood not even seven feet away. Large nose was an instant recognition to Elizabeth as she gawked at him foolishly.

Snapping her mouth shut and bowing her head in embarrassment Elizabeth replied, "I'm Elizabeth," she shyly smiled up towards him which only gave her the same stern scowl in return.

"What are you doing here?" he raised his hand higher on the stick she just noticed he gripped within his hand.

"I'm here to solve the labyrinth," she stared at him oddly, why wouldn't he look at her when he would speak? Then as she observed his eyes more carefully she realized his beady black eyes held no sparkle, they were dull and lifeless. He was blind.

"That's what I thought," he grumbled in annoyance hitting the ground twice with his stick and abruptly turned around and began to stalk off towards the opposite direction.

"Oh please" Elizabeth cried out after she realized he was leaving and apparently not coming back, "can you tell me how to get into the labyrinth?"

"Don't know nothing about no door."

"Then how can you get in?" The small being stopped

"You don't gets in that's my point."

"Oh come sir please there must be some way?" she stood and walked towards him, bare foot and alone she had nothing to loose. Coming closer she lightly played a hand on his arm, he seemed to shutter under her hand but paid no mind, "please," she sighed, "If you cant tell me how to get in can I at least have your name?"

"Hoggle," he griped out, pulling away from her touch.

She held out her hand and grabbed his before he could snatch it away and placed it in hers, "I'm Elizabeth Williams Green nice to meet you Hoggle" she shook slightly and watched his unconsciously close around hers for an instant before being pulled away, he scoffed but his face to her shock softened somewhat.

"So you want to go against the Goblin King do you?" he hobbled away slightly.

"Yes," there was a slight tinge of fright in her voice.

"Wished away your baby brother or sister did you?"

"Brothers yes"

"And now you want to get them back do you?"

"if I don't then he gets to keep me and my brothers," she blurted, "I didn't mean what I said when I wished them away but judging what he said neither did all the others that have come passing through, but I intend to fight for all three of us I wont stand to be turned into a goblin." Though quite strange to pouring her heart out to a stranger some how Elizabeth felt a familiarity to this elder being.

A laugh erupted from the small dwarf's mouth, "You really believe he turns the children into goblins?"

"Doesn't he?" she felt odd and stupid now, of course he wouldn't if Hoggle asked such a question.

"Of course not," his face seemed to brighten more bushy white eyebrows wiggled as he smiled slightly. "Don't believe nothen you hear in that book you got."

"But its all I have on getting through this labyrinth. It said that the outer wall has a door, and I know that you might have an idea on where it is sir."

"Little bold for a girl your age don't you think?" Hoggle said sternly

"I get it from my mother," she sighed, "and she's probably at the hotel with my father right now crying her eyes out." Elizabeth looked down at Hoggle and raised an eyebrow, "well sir Hoggle if you can't direct me then do you know of someone who can?"

He looked up at her for a second in astonishment.

"You remembered my name," he whispered

"Well of course I did why wouldn't I?" she shook her head at the absurdity. "Fine if you can't help me then I'll be on my way," she moved to leave when a hand shot out to stop her,

"I'll show you," he finally said a stern face was displayed. She nodded her head and offered thanks.

After walking a while in silence Elizabeth was beginning to think how foolish she was for taking a blind dwarfs word on knowing how to get within the labyrinth

"Here we are," Hoggle seemed to say more to himself as he pulled to a stop. Through their short journey he had been tapping dully against the stone wall. He was silent in his concentration of steps as he guided her along the Labyrinth wall. Tapping satisfactory upon a hallowed spot that seemed to dong in a slight tedious echo he proceeded to rip away a couple of ivy limbs to reveal a very large and very rusty door pull.

Elizabeth gasped in surprise and excitement, "And you said there was no door."

"Did you see one?"

Elizabeth was taken back she studded out, "n-not from view no but-"

"Then if I hadn't shown you this you would have thought there was no door."

"Hoggle what are you getting at,." Elizabeth said tiredly putting a hand to her hype.

"Just what I said," He continued to pull off the clinging twisted plants from the door, a twin door pull could be found by this time.

"Hoggle you make absolutely no sense," reaching out she helped him pull the flora from its current resting place.

"All I'm saying is if you didn't know a door was here then there was no door." He huffed out the last of his answer slightly agitated as he proceeded to hit at the stubborn ivy, which didn't seem to want to let go from the door, letting out a growl he grabbed the end out it with his hand and pulled with all his strength. A small breaking of root could be heard for a split second before Hoggle came crashing towards the ground Elizabeth couldn't resist a giggle as she helped Hoggle to his stubby little legs, "al' right al'right you had your fun," he rumbled deeply, brushing off her aided hands he coughed slightly in embarrassment before tapping on the doors, "This should be enough." Elizabeth eyed the length of the door and frowned, its whole body was covered in ivy and they only managed to free a small area around the knobs how could that possibly be enough to open the door. "You best step a good ways back girly," Hoggle's voice sounded through her thoughts, she blinked in surprise and found herself standing alone, looking behind her Hoggle stood with an impatient look upon his face. Jumping back as she heard an unmistakable groan in the doors hinges, Elizabeth watched impressed as she heard a mumble from her companion and after a slight struggle having the door come flying open. Dust and such blew across her face as a sudden gust of dry air came flying in their direction, coughing at the sudden impact Elizabeth immediately brought her hands to her face to block as much dust and grim as she possibly could from her face.

"How long has it been since those were opened!" Elizabeth panted, wiping dirt from her shirt and picked at bark that had landed in her hair.

"42 years," Hoggle said plainly dusting himself off as well.

"42- 42 years?" She said exasperatedly, coughing a little more as if to back up her claim.

"Not long at all here in the Underground." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "a year up in the Aboveground is two years down here."

"So," she said vaguely, "That would make it 21 years to me hmm that's not so bad." She settled down slightly. Glance towards the door she found it sitting quietly ivy hanging from above like curtains of red and green. "So that's into the Labyrinth." She said nodding her head, she stepped forwards and soon faced inwards and looked out. She looked from left to right finding two paths to take. "Hoggle which way am I suppose to go?"

"Its up to you both ways end up some where I imagine."

"Which way would you go?" Elizabeth said impatient.

"Me I wouldn't go either way," he said stubbornly tapping his cane to fit her attitude.

"Hoggle that's no help at all."

"Well it's a lot better then your plan."

"Hoggle even if I didn't want to play the labyrinth I would have to anyway." She folded her arms and sighed. "Well I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your uncanny help." He grumbled something under his breath she couldn't quite catch; nodding her head towards him she realized once again that he was blink. Tenaciously Elizabeth walked back out from the labyrinths beginning and hastily shook his hand. "You've been a good friend Hoggle, grudgingly but good none the less." He nodded his head quickly before breaching their clasped hands.

"You have only have bout 12 hours girly you better get a move on." Elizabeth nodded as well in the awkward moment; wording her thanks and hope to see him again she went trotting back into the labyrinth. As if knowing of her final entrance the doors seemed to shut by themselves with another moaning protest from its pivots.

Hoggle appeared to be rooted on his spot; sighing sadly he tapped the ground before him. Another attempt to hurt Sarah he supposed listening as Elizabeth's footsteps died away. What was Jareth up to bringing the Williams children into this fight with himself and his emotions? Hoggle was surprised enough to hear the familiar voice that sounded so much like the raven haired Sarah much less find out the girl had been told about the Labyrinth. He would have thought Sarah would have locked away the book prohibiting anyone shorter then the height of her chin to set their eyes upon it. Hoggle sighed and began to walk away, immediately the vines which laid upon the ground or stood broken away from their original spots began to slither their way back up to cover the entrance once more.

He would have to keep an eye out for this mortal girl as she struggled through her way, he smiled grimly how ironic.

- - / - -

Uncertainly Elizabeth had taken the right path which would give the impression of leading onwards to no end. Crying out in frustration as she stubbed her foot Elizabeth hit the wall with her fits in anger, biting her lip she flipped around and slid down against the wall.

"What am I going to do," she murmured placing a hand upon her forehead and rubbed feverishly.

"Ello," Elizabeth Quickly looked up and turned to find a small fuzzy blue worm staring back at her

"Did- did you just say hello?" she said uncertainly.

He tilted his head to the side with question, "No no I said ello but thas close enough." He chuckled watching her look him up and down.

"Sir are you a worm?"

"Thas right."

"Well do you know the way out of this place," She glanced down at her feet, relatively normal rather then the thin cake of dust which in cast the soles of her feet. She smiled at the patheticness of it all not at all concerned of her sanity as she sat having a relatively normal conversation with a talking worm wearing a red scarf.

"No no I'm just a worm."

She sighed as she glanced around dramatically, "There aren't any turns or doors or anything it just goes on and on, what am I suppose to do?"

"It's all about you, you just haven't seen it"

"What?"

"There's one right in front of you," she stood, auburn hair falling elegantly to the side as she rotated softly to stare at the wall before her. The worm bobbed his head up and down to confirm just what he said as she looked towards him in question.

She glimpsed back towards the wall in utter perplexity, "but there's nothing."

"Go on go on you try walking through it you'll see what I mean."

Curiosity nudged her as she slowly walked towards the ancient wall. Glitter sparkled around her happily and the sky now a vibrant blue, only but a streak of orange and pink etched across its surface. It was going to be a lovely day. Unknown to the human whom stood perplexed within the maze, this was a most of rare sites now and days for those of the underground inhabitance.

"Good mornin," The worm muttered to himself, eyeing the girl curiously. Was she the cause of such? He shook his head; he was just a worm after all. No use getting rattle up in such thoughts.

"But there is no door?" her voice could be heard in a slight whine.

"Nothing is always what it seems in this place," The worm said impatiently. Meekly she stuck out her hand as if a small child in the middle of the night to grope around in the dark with hopes of making it towards her parent's room before the Boogey Man jumped out and latched onto her waist, dragging her into the shadows where she would be hopelessly lost within the warren of her nightmares. Bit by bit she inched forwards until at last she was able to touch the coolness of the bland etched stone fortification. Yet just as her fingers touched the solid object or what she thought she touched, her fingers seeped through and into nothing. It was after all an entrance or exit in her case.

"Oh sir," She cried with glee, waving her hands through the archway. She turned to him, "Sir thank you! I would have been hopelessly lost without you." She stood before him again, kneeling down she stuck out her pinky finger where his back side lifted in good nature to lay lightly against his bigger cohort. He chuckled as she slowly moved her finger up and down in a hand shake-like motive.

"Now off to where you are so eager to flee," She nodded her head in acknowledgment and stood waving once again she turned towards the left, deciding earlier on that keeping even ranks would be best. "Hey hang on." She heard a call from behind her, she turned in question to find the worm still sitting there he shook his head, "Don't go that way."

"Come again" she placed a hand alongside the wall. Green eyes shining down in a concerned air.

"Don't go that way." His little voice sounded, "Never go that way."

She smiled to him and nodded her head; turning towards the right Elizabeth began to walk. Quickly scurrying through the maze Elizabeth stopped in uneasiness. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to keep asking questions and not to just go by what the worm says; she turned around and as skillfully and swiftly as possible in fear of the archway to close she made her way back towards the worm who was just about to slide into his hole when her voice broke the small mutterings of the creature, "Sir why can I not go that way?"

He turned to her with surprise, "If you kept goin down that way you'd have gone straight to that castle." He nodded in grim authority yet his small bug eyes doubled in size when Elizabeth cried out in joy.

"Right to it you say? Are you sure Sir?"

The worm sat back and sighed in affirmation and his new found light, "you're the girl the whole Labyrinth is buzzing about. You wished away your siblings like all the others." He slowly dragged himself forwards until he was right by the edge of his little ledge. She nodded her head looking down at the glitter and moss laid stone floor. Yet she heard a laugh from above and looked up to find the worm smiling at her, "Well you'll be wanting to go left then missy."

She smiled a small pink tinge formed on her cheeks, "Thank you sir," she stopped realizing she didn't catch his name. "Sir may I ask of your name?"

"Dain missy the names Dain," Waving to her new found friend Elizabeth scurried towards her original destination, hope soaring within her.

"Jareth, Jonathon I'm coming hold on."

- - / - -

As usual the Goblin King sat upon his throne, crop in hand and crystal in another. He sat with an ice cool smirk upon his face. Raven hair was within his gaze, tears of sorrow flooded its hazy surface. Sarah sat within the bubble, crying quietly, she sat upon a bed her husband currently on the phone with the police. Though over and over again she told him it wouldn't work they wouldn't find their children.

Laughing softly to himself King Jareth flipped his hand to the right and the crystal disappeared. Standing boots tapping upon stone Jareth made his way down the steps and into the mass of goblins who bustled around trying to please the two children residing before him. One played happily with a raggedy old doll an individual goblin had produced for his enjoy meant. While the other sat sniffling silently to himself. It was Jareth

"Why such a sorrowful face," The King purred to him, kneeling he cocked his head to the side. Jay Jay looked up large crocodile tears blurring his vision. Blue eyes stared back into mismatched.

"Wizzy," he wined slightly, a pudgy hand lifted up to wipe away the tears that had final started to fall. Jareth seemed to soften slightly as he sat down besides the babe. He produced another crystal and watched in amusement as little Jareth momentarily stopped crying to watch in awe as the older male began to flip and twirl the ball within his palm. Soon one by one Jareth added more to the crystal dance until four crystals stood twisting and turning with one another. He was awarded with a giggle from his attendant and sticky baby hands slapping together in glee.

"Now why don't you sit on my lap and tell Uncle Jareth what's wrong." He watched the boy used his small arms to pull himself up unsteadily, playing an attentive hand upon his knee little Jareth looked at the older Jareth with wonderment and slight shyness. "Come now Jay Jay," in an instant he only held one crystal within his hand the others seemed to evaporate into nothing. He handed the crystal to the blonde haired babe and without a second thought he climbed into the Goblin Kings lap.

Blue pajamas clashed with grey riding pants and a white poet's shirt as Jareth sat in his usual attire holding the wriggling young child in his black gloved hands. Though it seemed very strange for the goblins to see such a site they were immediately shut up when a glare from their King was stabbed their ogling way. Quickly their open mouths shut and eyes lowered while humble apologies were made.

Jareth wrapped an arm around the boy with a fake warm smile upon his face, "so Jareth," he held the name upon his tongue as if a rare delectable fruit. Irony he thought thinking darkly to himself. "What has gotten you so down?" he took the other hand and tapped it upon the boy's nose when his big blue eyes swelled up once again with tears, "come now Jareth it isn't right to see a little Goblin Prince cry. Now tell me what is wrong." He watched him rub at the tears with his sleeve.

"Wizzy doesn't want me no more." The boy finally said in a small voice, holding the crystal close. "She said she wished we wouds be taken away." A glove hand placed a finger upon the crystal and it turned into a familiar light brown bear. Jay Jays looked down in happiness snuggling into his sisters bear, suddenly he stopped and looked around worriedly, "Dis is Wancewat Wizzys bear. I'm not suppose to touch him." he pushed the bear away.

Jareth gently pushed the bear back into his arms, "I'm sure she wouldn't be too mad if we made one little exception. Jay Jay smiled slightly and hugged the bear, "Don't worry Jay Jay Elizabeth will be with you soon." As he said this, his face turned back into its usual stone blank appearance, lifting the boy gently he placed him onto a pillow near by. Standing he dusted himself off and with a blink of an eye Jareth was dressed in a leather dark coat. Turning towards the closest goblin to him he bellowed, "You keep an eye on the children. One hair out of place and I'll throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench." He glared warningly he knew all had heard, "and that goes for every last one of you." Flipping out his crystal he glanced into it a moment of pause before tossing it into the air, there was a shower of shimmering glitter and the Goblin King was gone. All gasped in relief.

- - / - -

The castle was steadily coming closer as Elizabeth took the strait cut route through the Labyrinth. If you knew who to talk to and the right questions ultimately this Labyrinth was a piece of cake.

"I wonder what time it is," She murmured batting a few locks from her eyes. Though she hadn't gone too far her bare feet were steadily growing irritated. "Darn it I was better off with my leg broken," one step forwards and Elizabeth came crashing to the ground. Pain erupted from her leg as she moaned in agony. Slow rhythmic steps could be heard as someone stood before her. The tips of black boots were all that she could see. She blinked as the realization struck her. Flipping around her eyes came in contacted with blonde sliver hair and an unmatched pair of eyes.

He stood in all his glory, folding his arms while a frosty smirk played upon his face, "You take kindness for granted." Jareth teased crouching down besides her. She scooted away slightly yet stopped as a stab of pain echoed through her thrumming leg. She raised her head to find her leg lying helplessly upon the ground, no cast was upon it to protect or hold it in place. Her nostrils flared as Jareth glanced to what she was looking at, "once again I've been generous."

"Generous?" she exclaimed, Jareth ignored her question and placed a feather light touch upon her ankle. She felt warmth and a slight tingle run through it and up her leg as he bends stroking it almost affectionately. She shook her head and pushed her foot away, immediately the warmth was gone and the tingle turned to sting. She gritted her teeth but stood strong.

Still glancing at the foot he began, "yes generous, when you wanted your brothers taken away I took them," he still did not meet her eyes, "and I even took away your pain and gave you a generous offer of time."

"Excuse me?" she said sitting up, "you owed me anyway." She said hotly. "I was trying to help you in the attic when you did a stupid acrobat through the window. You also scared me to death, you made me break my ankle so as far as I'm concerned-" she was cut off by a death glare from the Goblin King.

Though like last time he continued as if she hadn't said a thing, "You take the generous offer and throw it back in my face wishing that you still had your broken foot. So here you are lying before me."

"It was just ramble,' she exclaimed, "You take my words and twist them around! I didn't ask for your help anyway." She cried out in pain as his hand gripped her ankle she coward back in fright as his blank stare turned to rage,

"You have been begging for my help Elizabeth," he seethed, "you plead with your eyes and beg with your dreams." He slowly let go of her ankle, a sneer now twisted upon his face, he stood and raised an arm. Within his hand materialized another crystal. Throwing it towards a wall instead of shattering it sunk into the wall and from where it once laid stood the grandfathers clock. It was pointed to the four. He turned back to her, "Well you might get to the castle at a reasonable time if you keep this up especially going on this track." He laughed, Elizabeth's heart was lodged in her throat "But when your winning I am failing I certainly cannot have that." Snapping his fingers Elizabeth suddenly lurched down, screaming in surprise she fell softly but abruptly to the floor. Looking up she found the Goblin King peeking over the edge with a smug grin pasted across his face. "You have nine more hours to solve the labyrinth dear Elizabeth," he laughed again, 'Though I highly doubt you'll get anywhere near your target at this rate stick around I hope you don't get too bored." The last thing before her world went black was his cold lips turned upwards in satisfaction.

"CHEATER!" She screamed at him.

Elizabeth let out a very colorful ribbon of curses a she straitened. Testing her ankle it seemed he was only trying to frighten her with the prospect of being hurt and having to skewer the Labyrinth with her being. She sighed in the dark, her nerves starting to creep back up on her.

"I knew you'd be back in a muddle some how girly," came a voice from within the room. Elizabeth tensed as it ricochet eerily across the parapet.

"Who's there?" She asked in a reluctant yet a very well portrayed strong voice.

"Me." Suddenly there was a small scratch as if something rubbed against another and the room suddenly brightened around her. She held up an arm as small dots danced within her gaze. Blinking repeatedly Elizabeth slowly looked behind her arm to find Hoggle standing with his usual stiff expression.

"Hoggle?" Elizabeth questioned getting up from the spot. She walked slowly towards him.

"You're not wearing any shoes," he said suddenly listening as her feet made a dull pattering sound.

"You _just_ noticed this?" she dismally said standing by him with relief, the fact that they were in a round pit with no door or windows didnt exactly clicked yet. He raised an eyebrow at her exclamation.

"Well your certainly on the defy list for the King," he looked around and shook his head.

"Cant you at least try and not get on the Kings bad side when your running his Labyrinth."

"I'm already on his list remembering the fact that I _am_ running the labyrinth is proof enough," she raised a brow, "In fact I'm probably up on the top."

"Not exactly the top," Hoggle mumbled to himself. A dark haired girl came to mind.

"What was that Hoggle?"

"Nothen," the candle in his hand which was the source of Elizabeth's light flickered as he moved forwards. "You better take this I wouldn't know if it goes out."

She nodded her head but then quickly mumbled thanks. Reaching for the candle she grasped its handle with ease. There was a pause as Elizabeth raised the candle to glance around the room. Her heart thumped wildly as she frantically searched for a door or something that led to another exit. She looked up even the hole she had fallen through had disappeared.

Hoggle sensed her discomfort and replied, "Your looken around now aren't you?" Elizabeth racked her brain and her face suddenly went pale, it had mentioned in the book of the hidden traps called oubliettes scattered throughout the web of stone, set to be unseen for the unfortunate who happen to stumble upon its path. But then she remembered her thoughts improved slightly, that all the oubliettes have a door, though veiled as well there always shall be one somewhere within the round underground forgotten housings.

"Hoggle were in an oubliette aren't we," before he could answer she persisted, "but oubliettes always have a door." She started to become eager. Hoggle only nodded a small smile escaped upon his lips.

"Yes you got it quicker then most do," he coughed suddenly his pleasant face turned to a scowl yet Elizabeth had seen and smiled even more.

"Oh I'm so glade," she sighed, she suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Hoggle you got in here shouldn't the door still be opened?" her head was buzzing with questions at this point, "But then how did you know I was going to be in here, much less know which oubliette I would fall into?" she shot him a glance. "Never mind I don't think I want to know." She thought about the old saying curiosity killed the cat, she shivered at the thought.

Hoggle stood silent for a moment waiting for Elizabeth to collect her reflections before he spoke, "The door should be under the mat," simple and informative Elizabeth couldn't do anything but wordlessly look around for the pad or something of that sort. Raising the candle above her head the glow illuminated any shadow that could possibly linger within the round space. Finally she looked down and about four feet in front of her sat a dull warn earthy colored rug Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how dumb witted she had just been, stooping down she uncovered the mat to find, just as Hoggle predicted, a small oddly shaped door. Grabbing it by the top she lifted the thing towards the wall.

"O-k," she said, "What now?" Hoggle produced a ring of many keys, flipping around and feeling each one, he finally came upon in satisfaction the skeletal key which must belong to the door. He handed her the key loop and listened as she clumsily searched to find the doors key hole. Upon finding it and with a satisfying turn the door swung effortlessly open and led out into and up rickety branch of stairs.

"Well," she said with a grin, "we did it Hoggle lets get out of here." Nodding his head they made their way up the stairs and found themselves facing a hedge maze. Elizabeth being the first to break from the darkness of the oubliette cried out happily. By the time Hoggle appeared she had done a little jig and was now pouncing on Hoggle hugging him ferociously. "Hoggle you're the best!" she exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. Dark blotches formed on Hoggle's face, grumbling he pushed her away and rubbed at his cheek.

"Al' right al' right your welcome girly." He tapped his cane upon the ground nervously. "I take it were in the green hedge maze?"

"yeah your pretty good," she fumbled, "for being blind."

He nodded, smiling slightly, "Everything and everyone has a color to them. That's how I can still make my way around here. Not to mention my hearing, smell and such." Elizabeth nodded she had barely thought of Hoggle as blind when they spoke with one another. He was so adept with his surroundings that it was as if his blindness was a blessing.

As Hoggle pointed out they needed to be heading towards the entrance of the maze, so what Hoggle says Elizabeth does.

"Hoggle?" Elizabeth said thoughtfully as they went walking silently through the maze.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Have- I mean if I may ask, Have you been blind your whole life?"

"No, I haven't," he said quietly, they both went unspoken; nothing but birds in the distant and the patter of Hoggle's cane could be heard.

"May I ask when?"

"42 years ago and how," he had anticipated her next question "was from the King."

There was a gasp besides him, "That- that" she stuttered, she couldn't even describe him, "feather brained twit of a king," she concluded, stamping her for the effects. "Don't worry Hoggle I'll beat his sorry hide."

_That's what I am afraid of_, Hoggle thought to himself grinning up at her for her concern.

"So Hoggle," she said in a sly tone, "Now that those questions are taken care of I have another one for you."

Hoggle groaned on the inside.

"How old ar-" but before she could finish her inquiry a loud shout issued out ahead of them. Quite frankly more like in front of them.

"Who dare step upon such holy ground as this!" Both Hoggle and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Stepping forwards and turning the corner they found themselves in an opening within the maze. Breathtaking as the spot might have been there was no one or any proof of someone being there "Hey I am talken to you!" the voice seemed to be behind them now, Elizabeth turned but found nothing there. "Blind blind I say!" screeched the voice, "how can such a stupid mortal trespass on holy grounds! I'm right in front of you idiot"

Hoggle growled at the insult that was directed to his human companion.

"And you're a coward," he exclaimed lifting his staff he thrashed it in the air in warning. "Hiding behind your invisible coat you dolt!" a small pebble came out of no where and hit him square in the forehead, yowling in pain Hoggle rubbed at his head agitatedly.

"Ok," Elizabeth finally said, ducking as a pebble came fly her way. "I'm sorry if I threatened you or insulted you in anyway I'm just trying to get through this labyrinth to save my brothers."

"More like get to the King" Came a heated voice, "but he wouldn't go for the likes of you anyway."

Elizabeth chose to ignore the voices insults and cleared her throat. "Please I'm running out of time and I need help."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors note:** Ok that was a quick through the labyrinth part, I was originally just going to put her whole journey through the maze in one chapter but since I've been blocked once again from ideas and that would have been a very large chapter I decided to split it up into 2 chapters. Ok the whole 'same lines as the original story' is for a reason, you shall find out later once I get deeper into the fan fiction. Thanks you all again for reading this, I'm sorry for the sloppiness again I'm trying to get through this part as fast as I possibly can so I can move on to the more exiting parts. THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN MUCH!

16


	7. Chapter 7:Lillian of the Whickering Pond

Double Trouble

7

Authors before note: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters but my own. Sorry it took so long MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"You don't need its help," grumbled Hoggle waddling up to her, "That's a Bell fairy your talken to." He snarled in disgust, "just about as irritating and annoying as Garden fairies." Another pebble came soaring his way.

"You big nosed poor excuse for an Underground creature, how dare you insult me!" small wings emerged just a few feet away from them fallowed by a small green body. Petite lavender eyes glared down upon them. "I am not irritating and certainly not annoying." She folded her arms over her naked chest and stuck up her nose in defiance.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed, Labyrinth creatures and their haughty habits.

"Look you insulted me first," Elizabeth said placing a hand on her hype. "I neither wish to 'get' King or wish to insult you in some way by crossing these borders. But if it's keeping me from my brothers then I'll have to continue onwards without your consent or help." The small fairy mirrored Elizabeth; placing a hand on her small hype she eyed the young teen with slight curiosity.

Hoggle stood listening though distractedly something important sat lingering at the back of his mind he could not quite grasp; he looked towards the hedge maze nervously.

"You got spunk I'll give you that," the fairy said slowly, buzzing close to Elizabeth until she was practically sitting on her nose. The bell fairy stood about six inches tall, long dark green matted hair adorned with a lay of small white flower buds, curved down her back. Antennas of a red color pocked amongst them bouncing to some extent as she hovered in front of her face. She smiled showing her pearly whites. "So you lost your babes huh?" The sudden calmness and conversational attire the small being put on threw Elizabeth slightly off.

"Y-yes," Elizabeth stuttered keeping strait and her eyes on the winged girl. The girl seemed to look her up and down.

"Doesn't your kind wear shoes?" she asked curiously.

"Does everyone seem to notice this? It's not my fault," she groaned placing her index and middle finger upon her temple she blushed in her frustration, "look it was an inconvenient time when this all happened." She momentary looked towards her feet as did the Bell fairy.

She clucked her tongue in dissatisfaction. "Well it seems you will have to walk through here after all."

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised which she was complied with a nodding from the small green being.

"Come on come on," The girl ushered Elizabeth forwards. Elizabeth sighed but obliged none the less.

"Hoggle?" Elizabeth questioned she looked behind her and found him no where in site.

"He snuck off just now," the fairy indignantly said, "Shows how much of a cohort he is."

"Hoggle is a good friend," Elizabeth said distractedly, her hand placed upon the side of her mouth in wonder. Where had he gone?

She felt alone suddenly Hoggle was the closest thing she had to normal, how ever abnormal he might have been, he soothed her. She felt like she had been within the Labyrinth forever, she seemed to nod every so often as the fairy chattered on.

The small fairy watched closely as the female's mortal eyes dashed back and forth. The look on Elizabeth's face as she mentioned the dwarf being gone sent a twinge of guilt through her.

"Hey," she said, poking Elizabeth in the nose; Elizabeth sneezed slightly sucking in breath in surprise. She rubbed her nose and glared at the fairy which was replied with a curt dip from her body and disappeared from view.

"Wha?" Elizabeth sputtered reeling around she found the fairy hovering over the hedge maze entrance. "What was that for!" she said giving her a hard look.

"For being a ditzy human now come on," Elizabeth couldn't quite reason with her answer but fallowed quietly none the less, her arms folded to her chest stubbornly.

They entered the hedge maze and her senses were blown away at the sudden impact of aroma around her. She stopped suddenly her head doing a double take, staggering she balanced herself before she would fall. The Fairy looked at her with a raised eyebrow confusion written upon her face.

"The scent," Elizabeth said in a choked voice, she batted her hand before her face as if to brush the smell away, though it only made it worse. She held her breath then a moment later let it go.

"Human senses," the fairy shook her head, "you'll get use to it," she breathed in deeply and smiled, "I grew up with this beautiful scenery," she motioned all around her.

Elizabeth blinked a few times before momentary looking before her. Indeed it was breathtaking; she rolled her eyes at the pun. The hedges had grown in a circular spectrum where a large flat green grassy area was created. Flowers bloomed everywhere, in all shapes, colors and sizes. There was a pond to her left where lily pads in an odd pink color sat drifting lazily across the surface, green buds could be seen poking out here and there. And then farther down towards the end of the garden stood the only tree, towering high, only to wilt towards the side, its whip like branches stretched towards the ground, a weeping willow. Her eyes glued to everything yet opened enough to take in all as if feared every part of it would slip from her if she did not peer at it quick enough. She felt something probing at her shoulder. She looked down distracted to find the bell fairy.

"Have you forgotten your reason of passing through here?" The small girl shook her head, "Mother Lillian shall fix your shoeless worries then you shall be on your way, time passes us like water between our fingers we must be swift."

Elizabeth nodded numbly pursuing the girl. All her senses seemed to be numb within these green walls. She felt strange what was happening to her?

"Over here Human," Elizabeth's head snapped to her right at the pixies calling she stood hovering over the pond a smile played upon her face, her eyes she realized seemed to now glow a light green. Liz smiled back walking towards her.

../\..

"Lillian of the Whickering pond," Jareth raised an eyebrow, "hmmm I suppose she's closer then I expected." Though he smiled, twirling yet another crystal in his grasp it steadily became orange and with a light pop it turned to a peach. Delicately he bit into the fleshy fruit musing over everything that had transpired. Though she still had not quite so much time left he knew with her mother's courage and will she would some how make it through even if she was a hairs way from not succeeding. His eyes moved along the tree lines of the castle garden while his eyes were unfocused as if he did not see what beauty was before him, his face bringing on a fragile feature.

His facade turned towards the pond issuing forth from the ground, "Elizabeth do I have power over you?" The peach was dropped unnoticed it fell to the ground with a tink it shattered.

../\..

The fumes were fogging up her brain; everything was passing as if in a dream state. Elizabeth nodded once and a while her eyes taking on a glassy state, she suddenly felt eyes upon her, blinking she was staring back into misty green pools. Transparent skin and long water grass hair was next Elizabeth took in. She jumped back in surprise earning an echoing laugh from the water being.

"Do not fear Elizabeth," her eyes were mystifying but held no deceit or anger, The Above girl relaxed, the woman stepped higher out of the water from Elizabeth's view she could make out the creature's long slender legs curving down and smoothing out into the waters surface, she was the water. Willowy arms were extended in greeting, "Elizabeth I am told you haven't had a proper greeting within the Underground so I shall say it," her thin pale lips curved gracefully into a warm smile, "Elizabeth Lynn welcome to the Labyrinth I am Lillian of the Whickering pond," she chuckled walking close to the bank of the pond.

Elizabeth watched her every move her breath cut short as the woman nodded her head, for the first time she noticed the necklace which circled artfully around water beings neck, live fish swimming could be found swimming lazily in a non ending chain. The girl couldn't believe her eyes.

Taking her silence as a sign to continue Lillian pressed onward, "I am told you are trying to solve the labyrinth," her eyes seemed to drown Elizabeth, she nodded dumbly. Lillian looked her up and down her eyes wavering at her feet. "You will need shoes…or a softer path in which to tread." Elizabeth felt her mind creak into motion. Her cheeks felt hotter as she looked to the ground at her dirtied feet. "Do you wish to go to the castle?" Her head snapped up at this another laugh issued from the woman. "I have my ways at travel come here child."

../\..

Jareth stood and walked towards the pond, narrowing his eyebrows he mocked, "Lillian awaits by the whickering pond, her head is down her expression drawn the fireflies dance to try and cheer the crickets sing to dry her tears, where has her mortal lover gone," he smirked seeing the water unsettle slightly, he decided to skip most of his reciting and get to the good part, "She sits until the break of dawn tears of sorrow are long gone and Lillian's heart slows to none for her love was found drowned in the whickering pond, pale as death with no life's breath-"

"Are you that cruel King of the Goblins?" Lillian rose in all her wet glory her heavenly eyes darkening as she stared eye level to him.

"Well well if it isn't The Lillian of the Whickering Pond shall I recite your poem again, perhaps the whole thing?" He opened his mouth as if to repeat his last words.

"Not all creatures of the labyrinth cower before you King of the heartless." Jareth seemed to stiffen slightly at this, "I am a water being," she smiled darkly, "you have no power over me."

"Where is the girl?" he said harshly, how he hated that phrase.

Lillian's eyes danced with amusement, "Why sir king Jareth, did you think you could woo her as you tried with her mother? Perhaps try her with those infamous lines," she laughed bitterly.

"You have insulted me enough where is the Williams's child, creature?"

"She is with me," she smiled again darkly. Jareth blinked slowly as if to not be too sure of what she meant. Then slowly his eyebrows rose in warning his face guarded. She nodded her head and pointed towards the water, "look and you shall receive Goblin King."

Slowly he walked forwards, his high heeled boots padding softly stopping short just before the edge he glanced down within the surface.

../\..

Elizabeth stood by the bank; something was itching at the back of her mind to look down slowly her eyes tore from the witches and gazed to the pool, with a catch of breath she stood staring at the reflection of the Goblin King his dark dispirited eyes glancing back into hers, she took a step forwards again, King what is he doing in the pool?

../\..

Jareth's eyes wavered as he stared back into glazed dead eyes. Auburn locks danced around her head, her clothes clinging to her wet body. Elizabeth floated upon the surface of the pond, her eyes wide lips blue from the lack of oxygen, dark bruises rung around her neck showing she had been drowned.

Jareth turned his head from the gruesome site, "Have you no mercy for your dead lover Lillian?" Instantly upon knowing the illusion Auburn hair turned to short dark curls, green pools turned to brown, once handsome features now pale and soap-like had remained. Maroon robes fluttered around his stiff body, Jareth glanced to him features set he found Lillian's eyes within the water mirror her formerly kind eyes held a haunting. This was the real Lillian.

"Elizabeth get the damn away from the pool," Jareth thought he knew she was there.

../\..

Elizabeth blinked looking misbelieving into the pool her eyes connecting with his,

"I don't understand?" her mind screamed back, her eyes hardened, "you just want me to loose… cheater." She added stubbornly

../\..

Jareth almost smiled not a happy smile but one of irritation and somewhat humor, "Some within the Labyrinth help while other take on the appearance of helping, nothing is what it seems. She is a Water Witch Elizabeth her goal is to drive people into the waters with her bewitching kindness and beauty where she can drown them, have you not heard of Lillian of the Whickering pond?" He watched the girls face change slightly; the haze in her eyes began to clear.

../\..

Elizabeth kicked at the water with her bare foot; his face dispersed rippling throughout the pool his face disappeared. Looking up she found the women staring intently into her eyes, Elizabeth began to get light headed once again but wiped them from her mind and turned away. The heavy perfume began to get dull; everything about the place seemed less intense. He was right the woman was bewitching her.

"I must leave," none of them had heard her conversation with the King, so they did not know of it yet.

The shortly forgotten bell fairy buzzed before her, "But Mother Lillian wishes to help," her eyes harden, "how rood you humans are, your all the same."

"Come now my fairy child she has obviously been bewitched by the king let her be." Elizabeth looked at the angry fairy and found the same light green as the water witch held within her pupils. It made sense the sudden offer to help her, this bell fairy was being controlled and she did not even realize it. "I do not hold it against you human child but please drowned your thirst before you go." Elizabeth snapped up staring at the women in horror and surprise.

"A-alright if you insist."

"Oh but I do," her voice became sickenly sweet. Elizabeth turned and knelt down to the water, bringing her hand shaking to the water. How was she to get out of this one? Her fingers touched something rigid and clammy familiarity drove her hand to grasp it and pull. Upwards she lifted and to her terror fingers surfaced fallowed by a hand then arm. Elizabeth screamed jumping up a dead man drifted into view, his haunting eyes scaring her memory henceforth.

Elizabeth began to back away from the pond her stomach lurching displeasingly, "you- you're inhuman," she whispered

Lillian snickered, "how nice of you to notice Elizabeth," she watched her slowly back away and shake her head, "Oh now I cant have you wandering off you must meet my love," she flicked her hand and the corpse's body twitched, water seeped within any possible entrance of his body, slowly his chest rose unwillingly. Limbs creaked as he rose from the water. "Elizabeth meet Alexander."

Elizabeth squeaked turning she made a beeline towards the exit. Flashes of green flickered before her eyes. She stopped to find a horde of Bell fairies, teeth bared she noticed their small nails, like thorns. Out of the corner of her eye the Alex cadaver was wobbly making its way onto the ground. Elizabeth's felt panic seeping throughout her body though her soul was into running her body would not respond, her heart pumped rabidly racking her body. Nerves twisted, helplessness began to settle within her core. She fell to the ground feeling utterly alone, her eyes closed.

"Leave me alone please just leave me alone," she chanted under her breath, as if the heavens heard her call the world around her suddenly went silent. Buzzing of wings left her tortured ears; cracking of brittle bone mass stopped eerily even the sound of rippling splashing water, left. Elizabeth pale as she was began to believe without even knowing she had died. Lightly just barely she cracked open her eyelids to have light filter within; she squinted when had it gotten brighter? She raised a hand and opened her lashes to their extent. With astonishment she found herself alone within the garden, the sky was bluer then she had ever seen. Clouds far from site everything took on a peaceful hew. Elizabeth just sat in the shock of everything, letting the settlement seep in.

Seven hours seemed to pop up in her mind; she blinked a couple of times before slowly standing. Mechanically she began to walk in the opposite direction of the passage which led her through and into the garden she directed herself towards the other passage which hopefully was a shortcut.

../\..

The Goblin King gaped towards the water in question. Not only had the Water witch Lillian disappeared so had Elizabeth from the waters side. Everything was quiet…too quiet and it unnerved him. Sighing he rested a gloved a hand upon his knee and giving a quick snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Jareth lounged in the Willow tree watching Elizabeth with interest as she sat alone her eyes closed as if she thought that if she could keep those doe green pools caged within dark fanned lashes blocking them from the world all would be well. He shook his head watching emeralds appear, sparkling with shock, she glanced around slowly her expression mirroring her eyes as she sat there gaping into the scorching gaze of the sun. Jareth became unsettled; she would blind herself if she sat like that for too long. Moving to jump from the tree he instantly stilled as she slowly came to her feet and gradually made her way towards the exit. She was now so close to the castle. He cocked his head to the side, where had those pesky bell fairies gone, as well as Lillian; it didn't matter though, less creatures to worry about. He peered to Elizabeth's form once again; he contemplated about speaking with her once again but thought better of it. Smiling his emotions filtered from his face resting his black booted foot upon a knot on the tree he stood and jumped, turning to an owl he soared up over her head.

Elizabeth looked up halfheartedly watching him fly above. She raised an eyebrow her gaze connecting with the birds; she could have sworn it winked.

"King you are a stalker!" she croaked. Jareth screeched and circled over her head once again. "Stupid bird," she murmured continuing on her way.

To be continued…

Authors after note: ok so I said I was going to sum it up into two chapters -/-" well I guess I was wrong, these things never seem to come out as planned for me sigh Merry Christmas once again, please I love reviews and comments and advice!


End file.
